Hitomi no Tsubasa
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: AU: Tsukune Aono is a half-blood spellcaster. Under the urges of the Youkai Academy headmaster he is sent to attend. From there his life becomes more interesting as secrets begin to be revealed. Tsukune x Harem. Rated M for violence. Part 1 of 3
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so I had the inspiration for a new R + V story. It is AU and I hope that you enjoy. It begins before Tsukune starts his first year at the Academy and progresses from there. Please review and enjoy. Oh and the story itself is based off of the opening theme for episode 24 of Code Geass R1 (season 1). Check it out and find the English lyrics. They'll give you an idea of where this story is going.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. **

Prologue: Spellcaster Council

Ruby Toujou was utterly confused. She had rarely ever seen her mistress leave the knoll that they lived on for any reason, least of all to attend a one of the Spellcaster Council's that occurred every month. So when the urgency in her mistress' voice became apparent, she knew that this was a serious matter.

"Ruby wait out here" the older woman commanded as she walked up to the door of the council room and pushed it open giving the younger witch a brief glimpse of Japan's top spellcasters.

Walking away from the now closed door Ruby made her way towards the seating area were she would wait for her mistress to return. When she entered the waiting area her eyes were drawn to a young man with dark brown hair asleep in one of the seats.

'He must be one of the apprentices' Ruby thought. 'Just like me.' Noticing that within the waiting area the seat right beside his was the only one open, Ruby reluctantly sat down, fairly uncomfortable with being this close to a man (after all she has barely any interaction with anyone outside of her master). Satisfied that he wasn't stirring Ruby sat patiently awaiting the return of her master.

"Hmm" the young man began to stir after another fifteen minutes before he woke up completely. Blinking a few times in an attempt to clear the morning crud from his eyes the young man looked around a few times before nearly jumping out of his skin.

"There weren't this many people here when sensei and I arrived" he stated in shock as he realised what had happened. "Crap I must have been out for at least an hour."

Ruby who hadn't realised the young man wake up also nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed he was awake.

"Good Morning" Ruby began, attempting to be polite and introduce herself to the young man.

"Oh, hello" the young man said as he turned to face the witch.

Ruby blushed when he looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes causing her to stutter when she introduced herself.

"Hi...m...my name...i...is Ruby" she finally managed as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Mine's Tsukune, it's nice to meet you Ruby" Tsukune said with a massive friendly yet gentle grin on his face. Extending his hand he noticed she shied away and retracted it. "Sorry, I'm not used to all of the spellcaster customs, but I am learning."

Ruby couldn't help but blush when she looked at the young man. His grin was brilliant and his eyes held warmth that she did not usually see. However she soon realised that Tsukune had got up and was wandering away and she let out a slight sigh. She believed that it was her nervousness which caused him to stop talking and she decided to just stay seated.

"That knoll used to be the home of numerous of our kind before the humans began building a city there" an enraged woman stated. "Why shouldn't we eliminate them and take back what is rightfully ours?"

"Because we have to be able to compromise or else we'll end up just as bad as the humans who stole your land" a black haired man stated from the head of the table.

"Well that just makes us weak and spineless" the woman said angrily as she sat back down.

"I'd like to disagree with that" a silvery blond haired man said as he stood up. "I believe that coexistence is the perfect ideal and it should be embraced like the three dark lords have stated."

The murmurs of agreement spread throughout the meeting hall leaving the woman currently alone in her ideals.

"Thank you Fai. Now can you tell me about your student's progress?" the black haired man asked the simmering woman.

"Of course, she's progressing very quickly and nicely. She should be ready to be registered as a full witch in just over a year" the woman said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright then. Fai, can you please detail how your student is progressing?" the man asked.

"Always a pleasure to" Fai began. "As you all know my student is a half blood. Because of that many people seem to think that he is weak and powerless, however I can easily say that those assumptions are incorrect as he has a great grasp on the concepts of magic and is working hard at becoming a full wizard. I believe that he will be ready for his registration by the time he graduates from Youkai Academy in three years."

"Thank you Fai. Now we must move onto the real reason behind this meeting. We have word that about something very intriguing for us all" the black haired man began.

Ruby stood up and followed Tsukune. She had gotten over her initial shyness and was determined to hold a full conversation with the young man. After all these meetings tended to last for hours at a time and she would rather have someone to speak with then be left alone for that duration.

"Excuse me" she called out upon reaching the spot where Tsukune had stopped.

"Oh, it's Ruby right?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to talk for a while. These meetings do take a while after all" Ruby said shyly.

"Alright, I don't mind. Usually I have to find some way to entertain myself while sensei does his thing in the meeting. It'd be nice to talk with someone for a change" Tsukune replied with a beaming grin.

Ruby was glad that he was willing to speak with her. Excitedly she began to speak gaining another grin from Tsukune which just encouraged her more. For the next hour they talked and wandered the halls of the rustic building. Once they heard the ringing of the bell that signified the end of the meeting the two quickly made their way back to the waiting room where their teachers would come to pick them up.

"Thank you for willingly talking with me today" Tsukune said catching Ruby quite off guard.

"N...no problem" the witch stammered in response.

"Ruby get over here now" a commanding female voice stated from the entrance to the meeting room.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get going" the young witch stated as she turned to leave Tsukune.

"No problem, my sensei will probably be here at any moment" Tsukune stated as he began scanning the crowd for a familiar head of silvery blond hair.

"Ah Tsukune there you are" the voice of the person Tsukune was looking for stated with a grin as he walked out of the crowd. "Oh and who is this?"

Ruby who had still been standing there suddenly remembered to introduce herself. "My name is Ruby."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby. Anyways Tsukune we have to get going if we're going to make it back home before nightfall" Tsukune's teacher said.

"Yes Fai-sensei" Tsukune agreed as he began following his teacher. "And as he said, it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby. I hope we do again sometime."

Ruby nodded as she watched the two males disappear into the crowd.

"Ruby get here now" a gruff female voice demanded causing Ruby to stir from her thoughts and turn to see her mistress approaching her. "We need to go immediately."

Ruby nodded in agreement and fell into step behind her mistress. However her thoughts were still on the boy she had just met.

End Prologue

**A/N: Okay so there it is the prologue to Hitomi no Tsubasa. I do know that I introduced Ruby really early, but it is important to the progression of the story. Anyways there will be three parts to Hitomi no Tsubasa each one going through a year of Tsukune's life at the school. I do not have a set pairing for the first part so it will be Tsukune x Harem. In the other parts I will start making deeper developments of the relationships. Anyways please review and enjoy. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here is chapter one of Hitomi no Tsubasa. Now from here on out I plan on reworking the story of the manga/anime for the sake of this story. In this chapter the first major change is that Tsukune is more confident like he is in the current season II chapters of the manga. Also Yukari and Tsukune already knew each other so there is already a relationship there. Anyways please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R + V or any of the songs that inspire this story. **

Chapter 1: Arrival at the Academy

Tsukune Aono a 15 year old male with dark brown hair sat alone on the bus heading towards his new high school.

"So boy are you ready to leave your world behind?" the bus driver asked as he drove into a dark tunnel.

"I'm probably as ready as I'll ever be" Tsukune answered, nervously shaking in his seat as he felt the surge of magic as they passed into the school grounds.

"Well just remember to take care of yourself. After all the school can be a very dangerous place" the bus driver said, puffing on his cigar a couple of times.

"Thank you sir, I'll make sure to remember that" Tsukune said sincerely and with a bow as he made his way off the bus carrying a backpack and a large suitcase with him.

* * *

'Well I now just need to make my way to the Academy itself for the opening ceremonies' Tsukune thought as he walked along the path to the building. Entering into the forest Tsukune was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear a girl's call for him to get out of the way. Due to this he suddenly felt himself thrown to the ground by an unusual weight.

"I'm so terribly sorry" a female voice began apologetically. "I suffer from anemia and it comes up at the worst of times."

Tsukune was finally able to focus and the person he saw in front of him caught him completely off guard. With long pink hair, gorgeous emerald eyes and a very attractive body this girl was unlike any who Tsukune had met before.

"Actually I'm the one who should apologize" Tsukune began. "I didn't hear your warning so you ended up crashing into me."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment Tsukune held out his other hand to help the girl up.

"Oh you smell so delicious" the pink haired girl stated and before Tsukune could react he was pulled in close to her as she bit into his neck.

Tsukune was caught completely off guard by this, but allowed the girl to drink her fill before he would even think of talking with her about what she just did.

"I'm so sorry" she said as soon as she released him. "I honestly don't know what came over me your blood just smelled so delicious and..." the girl trailed off nervous about how Tsukune would respond.

"Well that was unusual" Tsukune stated as he rubbed the side of his neck where the girl had bit him, seeming to completely ignore her worried protests as he looked her in the eyes. "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Aono Tsukune."

"Mine is Akashiya Moka" the girl said as she accepted Tsukune's extended hand as he once again helped her up. "I just have to thank you though for being the first person I have ever actually drunk blood from. It's really important to a vampire like me."

Tsukune grinned at that. "No problems, it was a pleasure meeting you Moka-san, but I need to get to the opening ceremonies."

And with that said Tsukune bolted off to the academy, not out of fear for his life, but of what would happen if he were late to school on his very first day.

* * *

The opening ceremony had been very dull. With one of the teachers appearing instead of the headmaster (whom Tsukune desperately wanted to meet) and providing the opening lecture he soon dozed off only to be woken up by the buzzing of the bell signalling for them to head to class.

"Onii-san" an excited female voice called out as Tsukune made his way out of the auditorium.

"Yukari-chan" Tsukune exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be a student here" Yukari said cheerfully as she hugged him tightly. "I wanted to surprise you so I made sure my parents didn't tell you."

"Well I'm certainly surprised" Tsukune began sternly. "After all that means I won't have to struggle making at least one friend this year."

The smile on Tsukune's face pleased the girl who excitedly hugged him tighter. Once Yukari had finally let Tsukune go they made their way out into the hall where they would then make their way to their homeroom.

"Who's your homeroom teacher nii-san?" Yukari asked as she pulled out a slip of paper with a name written on it and the words 'Homeroom Teacher' printed underneath.

"Mine says Ms. Nekonome" Tsukune said as he read over his own sheet of paper.

"Yay! You and I are in the same homeroom class" Yukari said as she once gain latched herself around Tsukune, hugging him.

"No public displays of affection on Academy grounds" a passing faculty member stated causing Yukari to back off, her face a crimson colour.

"Don't worry about it Yukari let's just get to class" Tsukune said with a grin as he and the younger girl mad their way to homeroom.

* * *

"Welcome all to your first year at Youkai Academy" a blond haired woman said as she stood at the front of the classroom. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, but I prefer to be referred to as Ms. Nekonome. I will be your homeroom teacher this year."

The grinning woman began her introductory speech to the class detailing the purpose of the school which got a big student by the name of Saizou to question why just eating humans wouldn't work (causing both Yukari and Tsukune to gulp due to their species). As Saizou finished his question and got his answer a soft knock was heard causing Ms. Nekonome to approach the door and slowly open it.

"Oh hello there, are you looking for your homeroom?" the teacher asked with a smile to the unseen student.

"I believe I'm supposed to be here, I just got lost after the opening ceremony."

When Tsukune heard the voice he recognized it instantly. 'I believe that's Moka-san' he thought as he suddenly became alert in his seat.

Sure enough the pink haired vampire was the one at the doorway as Ms. Nekonome let her in and sent her to the seat right behind Tsukune.

"Oh what luck, Tsukune-kun you're in the same class" the vampire said excitedly.

Tsukune blushed slightly and gave a sheepish wave as she called him by name causing the majority of the males in the classroom to give him dark looks.

"That's good, you know someone here already" Ms. Nekonome said with a very catlike grin.

'Well, now I know that my life just got a whole lot more dangerous' Tsukune thought as Moka took her seat behind him.

* * *

After class Moka had grabbed Tsukune's arm and dragged him out into the hallway.

"Would you please come explore the school with me" the pink haired vampire asked, her nervousness was clearly evident on her face.

"Of course. I was going to do just that, but it is a lot more fun with more people" Tsukune replied, grinning brightly. "However do you mind if we're joined by one other?"

"Not at all, is this another friend of yours?" Moka asked, now grinning as well due to Tsukune's acceptance.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Tsukune said as he went back into the classroom.

"Hey Yukari-chan" Tsukune called out as he entered the classroom, accidentally startling his younger friend.

"Nii-san don't do that" Yukari huffed angrily.

"Sorry, I was just coming to see if you'd like to join Moka-san and I while we explore the school" Tsukune said with an apologetic grin.

"Thanks for the offer nii-san, but I've got other things to do" Yukari answered with a sad grin. "But I'll make sure you properly introduce us later, kay?"

Tsukune nodded before returning to Moka.

"My friend can't make it so if you still want to lets go" Tsukune said with a grin.

"Of course" Moka said also bearing a grin on her face. "Lets find out what our new school is like."

* * *

For the next three hours Tsukune and Moka wandered around the entire school. Moka gained lustful looks from many of the male students while Tsukune could feel the hateful and murderous looks that were focused on him as the pink haired vampire dragged him along behind her.

"Moka-san I need to stop for a moment" Tsukune said as his watch began beeping wildly.

"Sure Tsukune-kun" Moka said as she stopped allowing the young man to pull out a small container from his pocket.

"I'm sorry about this, but I have a set time when I'm supposed to take prescribed pills. This is my last dosage and if I forget to do it then I'll have issues for the rest of the year" Tsukune said.

Moka just nodded as she watched the young man pop the pill into his mouth and swallow.

"Okay, now that that's done we can continue" Tsukune stated, smiling the entire time.

Moka again just nodded as she grabbed his hand and turned to continue forward, only to bump into what felt somewhat like a wall.

"You're Akashiya-san aren't you" a tough male voice questioned as Moka looked up into the face of Saizou Komiya.

"Y...yes" she stuttered, slightly shocked by the large size of the young man.

"Well then I have to ask why such a gorgeous girl like yourself is hanging out with half-blood trash like him" Saizou said as he pointed towards Tsukune.

"What do you mean half-blood trash?" Moka asked the bigger student.

"I mean he is half human. Can't you smell it?" Saizou questioned fiercely.

Moka's eyes widened when she was told this. "You mean that Tsukune-san is one of the monstrels?"

Tsukune grimaced at the term used. To be honest he wasn't a monstrel, but nonetheless being referred to by that slanderous term could enrage anyone.

'Keep calm' Tsukune warned himself. 'Remember the lessons Fai-sensei gave you.' Calming his breathing Tsukune just waited patiently as Saizou continued to talk with Moka.

"Yes I do. I don't know what his other breed is, but I can assure you he would be a negative influence on you" Saizou grinned as he said that. "However if you would prefer to come with me I promise you I'd be a much better influence."

Moka looked quite disgusted by the offer and gripped Tsukune's hand tighter causing him to give a slight yelp in pain.

"I don't care what sort of youkai Tsukune is. I'm going to stay with him" Moka said defiantly.

Saizou just gave a menacing grin as he turned away. "Do whatever you please. Just be warned that you'll be mine whether you like it or not."

Moka watched him leave with disgust before turning her attention to Tsukune.

"I'm sorry for hurting you back there" Moka said quickly. "I didn't mean to squeeze your hand that hard."

Tsukune blanched. He thought she was apologizing for calling him a monstrel. However, seeing as that wasn't going to happen Tsukune just grinned and accepted.

"So what do you want to do now? After all we've seen the entire school save for the library" Tsukune said, hinting at his objective with the last part.

"I know" Moka said suddenly. "Let's go see the library it's the only place we have yet to visit."

Tsukune grinned to himself. He was thankful that Moka wanted to still spend time with him, but he also knew that when she found out what he really was she'd probably never speak to him again. After all she is a vampire.

"Oh can I have another drink Tsukune?" Moka asked sweetly as the two continued to progress to the library.

"Sure" Tsukune answered before realising his mistake.

As Moka bit into his neck Tsukune let out a cry that could've woken the dead.

* * *

The next day classes started officially and Tsukune was up and ready for school nearly an hour and a half before he needed to be.

'My nerves must be getting to me' he thought as he stepped out of his room and into the fresh morning air. 'Well I'll head to class early and see if I can help out Ms. Nekonome with anything."

Making his way down the steps from his dorm Tsukune made his way over towards the school gates. As he neared the gates he heard a conflict going on closer to the woods. Deciding that he should try to stop it Tsukune made his way towards the sound.

"Come on babe, I'm not going to hurt you. All I want is a little fun" the tough voice of Saizou Komiya said playfully.

"Stop, stay away from me" a female voice said in response. "I told you that I don't want to be with you. Now please leave me alone."

Tsukune's mind suddenly clued in to who was talking. Moka was the one that Saizou was currently bearing down upon. Dropping his bookbag Tsukune made his way into the clearing and spoke up.

"Komiya-san I believe Moka-san told you to leave her alone" Tsukune said as he stood tall at the edge of the clearing.

"Aono the half-blood brat isn't it. I can't believe that I get to eliminate you so early on in the school year" Saizou said with a laugh as his attention switched from Moka to the young man standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Well, if I'm such trash then maybe you should come and attack me" Tsukune said cockily. 'Ok, if I don't do this right then I'll have just gotten myself a ticket to the infirmary or worse.'

Despite his thoughts Tsukune easily kept his eyes on Saizou and prepared himself for the sudden rush. When Saizou did rush Tsukune silently moved his mouth and sidestepped allowing the larger man to run into a tree.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause that" Tsukune taunted. 'I've got to keep him focused on me so Moka-san can get away.'

This time while Tsukune was in his thoughts he was caught off guard by Saizou who sent him flying deeper into the forest.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried out as she saw the young man thrown into the forest.

"Now where were we dear?" Saizou asked before he noticed the presence of another person in the clearing.

"Um, sorry, but did you see a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes come through here?" a little girl with a witches hat asked as she held onto two bookbags.

"You mean that half-blood Aono. Yeah, I sent him on his way just a few moments ago. Hope he'll never show his face before me again" Saizou sneered as the little girl stared at him in shock.

"Oh no, nii-san" the girl cried out as she ran past the two and into the forest.

"Well now that that distraction is gone I'll finish what I started" Saizou said as he pinned Moka to the ground and began to transform. "I'm sorry about this, but instances like this get me so excited I can't help, but transform."

Moka looked at him with a mix of both disgust and terror as he changed into a massive orc. At this moment she really regretted having her power sealed as she struggled to break his immense grip.

"Let...her...go" a male voice dizzily demanded from the forest. As Moka looked towards the voice she saw a battered Tsukune attempting to stand as the little girl from before supported him.

"So you just didn't get what I told you before eh kid?" Saizou said menacingly as Tsukune squeaked slightly upon seeing his true form.

"Weren't we told not to reveal our true forms to anyone at school?" Tsukune questioned as he attempted to stand strong (standing being the hardest part of this current equation).

"Well, when I'm excited this just seems to happen" Saizou said as he licked his lips. "However I will enjoy eating you to make sure that you don't tell anyone."

As Saizou unpinned Moka he made his way towards the other two and prepared to attack them.

Just as he swung down, Tsukune and the little girl both moved out of the way towards Moka.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this. Yukari-chan here sent a signal for a teacher to come" Tsukune said as he held out a hand to help Moka up.

Moka nodded and moved to accept Tsukune's outstretched hand, but a tremor in the earth suddenly caused them all to shift and Tsukune's hand instead gripped onto a silver cross, neatly pulling it off. Tsukune who had spiralled while falling and faced towards Saizou noticed that he was holding onto the cross and that a bright light was enveloping Moka.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune questioned, hoping she was alright.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this pig" Moka said in a more sultry and mature voice.

As Tsukune blinked his eyes after the burst of light what he saw caught him completely off guard. Standing in front of him and Yukari was a gorgeous woman with Silver hair. She looked like Moka, but at the same time she had more mature and adult features to her.

"Now Saizou" Moka said, leaving the honorific in an attempt to insult the orc. "You wanted to play with me. Well I'm ready now."

Tsukune caught the menacing glint in this different Moka's eyes as Saizou charged her.

"Know your place" the silver haired woman stated as she leapt above the charging orc and delivered an axe kick to his back sending him crashing into the ground completely unconscious.

"Don't worry I won't harm you" this silver haired Moka said as she approached the two on the ground. "After all you did save me from that perverted pig."

Bending down next to Tsukune she also whispered "Your blood is also to precious. My other self may see you as a friend, but please remember where you truly stand with me."

Then with a smirk she grabbed the cross that was in Tsukune's hand and attached it to its chain causing her to change back into the pink haired girl Tsukune recognized.

"Whoa freaky split personality" Yukari muttered as she watched Tsukune sit Moka against one of the trees.

"This is going to be a long year" Tsukune stated as he looked up at the sky.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: That was chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed it. As I said before I'm reworking the story of Rosario + Vampire and I hope that it is enjoyed. I do know that Ruby was introduced last chapter, but she doesn't come back in until later. Oh and Tsukune is a spellcaster so he has access to magic. If you could figure out what he specializes in from this chapter I'll be quite impressed, but I do plan to reveal it in the next couple of chapters. Please don't flame me if some of the characters seemed OOC as I am taking mild liberties with personalities in this story. Oh and just for further information Moka is not trying to be rude when she says monstrels. In this story it is a racial slur towards half breeds (bloods) and her father and older sisters used it all the time so she's not meaning to be rude. Anyways please review and please enjoy further updates from me. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here is Chapter 2 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. In this chapter I will be introducing Kurumu. For the most part, part 1 of Hitomi no Tsubasa will stick fairly close to the first manga series of Rosario + Vampire though I will be rearranging when some events occur (such as Mizore being introduced before the fight with Kuyou and an important event from the manga has been moved to the finale of the story). However parts 2 and 3 (especially the latter half of part 2 and all of part 3) will diverge from the manga. Please enjoy this chapter and review to let me know how well I've done. I have a harder time writing Kurumu than any other character so please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the music I mention in this story. **

Chapter 2: Illusions from all Sides

It had been a week since the incident with Saizou and Tsukune was already back on his feet and perfectly fine after his injuries.

'Funny how I'm the one with the worst injuries' he thought as he stepped out of the infirmary only to instantly have a weight latched around his waist.

"Nii-san you're okay" Yukari said, she was visibly on the verge of tears, but was fighting to keep them back.

"Yep, I'm perfectly fine now" Tsukune said with a playful grin. He was attempting to cheer the little witch up.

"Well, let's get to class then" Yukari's attitude switched instantly as she said that and Tsukune nodded. He was quite glad to see the girl in a much better mood.

As they made their way to class Tsukune didn't notice the sinister presence that was lurking nearby him.

* * *

School went by swiftly and easily for Tsukune as he had stayed caught up throughout his short stay at the infirmary. Upon finishing for lunch, Tsukune was approached by Moka who had only briefly spoken with him during his stay in the infirmary (he found out later that Yukari forced anyone else to stay away as she kept watch over him).

"Tsukune-kun I'm glad to see you up and moving again" Moka said happily.

"Thanks, I was in quite a bit of pain for the first day, but thanks to Yukari I didn't have to worry about falling asleep with the concussion I had" Tsukune replied with a sheepish grin.

"Well I'm just glad to see you again" Moka said as she gave Tsukune a brief embrace.

The words of the silver haired Moka echoed through the young man's mind as he was released from Moka's embrace. Wincing slightly he faced Moka who was suddenly focused on something else. Turning to see what she was watching Tsukune noticed a petite yet well built young woman making her way through the halls with a collection of male students following her.

"Nii-san don't look" Yukari's voice came from out of nowhere as Tsukune felt one of her typical washing basins land on his head sending him to the floor.

"Yukari-chan what the heck was that for?" he asked angrily when he came to.

"Sorry nii-san, but that girl is a bad person to be around" Yukari stated indignantly. "She seems to gather guys up and turn them into her personal slaves."

Tsukune visibly shivered at the thought. He didn't like the idea of being turned into a slave so he assured Yukari that he would do his best to avoid that girl at all costs. Moka also seemed to be disturbed by the young woman they had just seen, but she couldn't understand the uneasiness that spread through her like a virus.

"Tsukune-kun let's go get something to eat" Moka said with a forced grin as she began moving towards the cafeteria.

"Yukari-chan come on" Tsukune motioned indicating for Yukari to follow.

The eleven year old witch happily obliged and followed Tsukune closely, her wand at the ready in case she had to smash anyone else with a washing basin.

* * *

Lunch was utterly uneventful. Tsukune had to once again skip out on any protein seeing as he couldn't eat any of that food. Momentarily excusing himself Tsukune went to the far end of the lunch area and found the vending machines where he could get something he could actually eat.

"I hate having to do this" Tsukune muttered as he pulled out a few coins and placed them into the machine. Pressing the button for the drink he wanted Tsukune waited a few moments before picking up his drink and beginning his trek back to the table where Yukari and Moka were waiting for him.

"H...help...m...me" a weak and strained voice called out from the edge of the forest catching Tsukune's attention.

"Hello, don't worry I'll be there to help" Tsukune said, cursing the fact that he was jumbling up his words out of nervousness.

Making his way over to where the voice came from Tsukune found the petite girl from earlier laying in the grass on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune quickly asked as he bent down to check the girl's pulse. Much to his surprise she became more alert and wrapped her arms around his extended right arm.

"Thank you so much. I suffer from fainting spells and I end up in the strangest places" the girl said weakly yet with more energy seeming to slowly bubble forth.

"No problem" Tsukune answered, blushing at the compliment from this curvaceous teenager.

"Well, could you help me to the infirmary? I don't know whether or not I'll be able to get there on my own" the girl pleaded.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Tsukune answered, completely forgetting the two other girls awaiting his return at the table.

Helping the girl up Tsukune walked her towards the school building.

"My name is Kurono Kurumu" the girl stated with a wonderful smile.

"I'm Aono Tsukune" he responded, a small grin on his face as he escorted the girl to the infirmary.

* * *

Moka and Yukari had been waiting for Tsukune for the past half hour, but seeing as he didn't return the two girls began to panic.

"What if he was attacked again" Moka panicked (completely forgetting that she was the one who was attacked the last time).

"Don't worry too much about nii-san. I know him really well and he can definitely take care of himself" Yukari stated, however she too was quite nervous.

Just then the bell rang signalling for them to return to class. Gathering their trays and bags the two girls made their way back into the school and towards their next class.

"So math's next right?" Moka asked Yukari as they moved down the hall.

"Correct Moka-san. Well I hope nii-san is there already."

The vampire nodded as the duo made their way to the math classroom.

* * *

Tsukune dizzily left the infirmary. After escorting Kurumu, he began to notice that his head was spinning an insane amount and he was feeling quite ill.

'This sensation is quite familiar' Tsukune thought. 'I just can't place what it is exactly.'

Making his way to the math classroom, he entered just before the bell and was already prepared for the teacher when he saw Moka and Yukari enter the classroom.

"Tsukune-kun you're alright" Moka said happily as she approached the young man.

"Yeah, well actually I'm quite dizzy, but save for that yeah I'm perfectly fine" Tsukune said.

"Nii-san where did you disappear to?" Yukari asked him just as the teacher entered and requested silence from the class.

"I'll tell you after class" Tsukune whispered to the little witch and turned his attention to the front of the classroom.

* * *

Math class was long and dull today. Usually there was some enjoyment that Tsukune could find in it, but with his mind as messed up as it currently was he was having one heck of a time focusing. As soon as the bell rang he was already up and out of the classroom before anyone even truly realised he had moved. Making his way to an out of the way wall he stood there waiting for Moka and Yukari to find him.

"Okay nii-san you need to tell us what happened" Yukari demanded.

"Alright Yukari-chan, I'll let you and Moka-san know immediately" Tsukune said rubbing the side of his head as he spoke.

"Thank you Tsukune-kun" Moka sincerely said as she watched her friend.

"No problem. Anyways what happened was I found a girl lying barely conscious in the grass..." Tsukune began, but paused momentarily when he saw the look on Yukari's face. Sighing he returned his attention to giving them the explanation. "And then as I was trying to check her pulse she woke up, told me she suffered from fainting spells and had me escort her to the infirmary. After that I've had a headache and can't seem to focus on anything properly."

Moka stared at Tsukune with worry. Yukari on the other hand began to file what Tsukune had said in her mind so she could figure out what had happened to her friend.

"Okay let's get to our next classes" Tsukune said grinning in an attempt to lessen the worry radiating from the two girls.

Moka nodded in agreement and fell into step behind Tsukune. Yukari waved and said her momentary farewells as she took a different class at this time. Waving back the two made their way to Home Economics.

* * *

Home Economics was an easy class. Well at least it was an easy class when it was still the start of the year.

"Okay class today we will be learning how to make cookies" the teacher, Mrs. Sakata said as she began to list the ingredients and procedures.

"Aono-san you're in this class too?" A familiar voice asked the young man.

Turning around Tsukune saw that sitting behind him was Kurumu, the same girl he had helped at lunch time.

"That's her" Tsukune mouthed to Moka who instantly understood what he meant as she put on a grin and faced the blue haired girl.

"Hello, I'm Akashiya Moka" Moka said as she extended her hand in greeting.

"Kurono Kurumu" the blue haired girl replied, briefly shaking the vampire's hand, her eyes focused on Tsukune the entire time.

Tsukune purposefully avoided looking directly in Kurumu's eyes or even at her in total. 'There's a strange yet familiar aura surrounding her. I can't exactly place what it is.' Sighing in defeat the young man just continued to avoid eye contact with any part of the blue haired girl and focused on the lesson.

* * *

Once the bell rang dismissing the group Tsukune quickly made his way out of the classroom and told Moka that he promised to go pick up Yukari after class as he began making his way down the hall.

Moka acknowledged him and stood in the hallway waiting for him to return. When Kurumu exited the classroom Moka noticed that every boy in the immediate area was suddenly overcome and began to flock around the blue haired girl.

"So Akashiya-san" the blue haired girl began with a smirk. "You seem to think that you're oh so cool with the way you so easily attract all the guys at this school. Well I've got news for you sister, but I'm not about to let that happen."

As Kurumu approached Moka, the pink haired vampire suddenly realised exactly what this girl was. 'She's a succubus' Moka concluded as Kurumu arrived only a couple of feet away from her.

"I'm going to take away the one boy you actually seem to like" Kurumu said with a smirk as she suddenly turned and began walking down the hall. "Say goodbye to Tsukune-kun as he will be mine by tonight."

With a wave the succubus disappeared leaving Moka alone to stew in her thoughts. A few moments later Tsukune returned with a chipper Yukari.

"Moka-san is everything alright?" Tsukune asked the pink haired girl.

"Yes, Tsukune-kun everything is alright" Moka lied. "I was just feeling a little ill after all that sugar we used today."

Tsukune nodded. He knew she was lying, but wasn't going to push her to reveal anything. Yukari on the other hand planned to get all the information from the vampire when Tsukune wasn't around. Settled that they were all fine for the time being the trio left the school building to go get started on their homework.

* * *

Walking on his own to get some dinner Tsukune was kind of upset at the fact that neither Moka nor Yukari wished to join him that evening. Pushing aside those unpleasant thoughts he continued his walk to the eating area at a decent pace.

"Hello Aono-san" Kurumu's voice appeared through the crowd as the petite blue haired girl arrived right beside him. "Are you on your own tonight?"

"Yeah" Tsukune answered with a small smile. "However it's nice to see someone else I know here. Hey would like to join me?"

Kurumu was slightly taken aback by his request. Usually she would have the guys gravitating towards her in flocks; however Tsukune was asking her with the only motive of not eating alone. 'He's going to be a fairly easy one to take' the girl thought as she agreed to join Tsukune.

As soon as they had gotten their meals the two made their way to a secluded table and began to eat. Tsukune honestly enjoyed his time just talking with Kurumu until a strange sensation washed over him causing a headache to burst through.

"Sorry about this, but today I just seem to keep getting headaches" Tsukune said to Kurumu as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Oh don't worry about it. I know a perfect thing to do to help alleviate your headache."

Tsukune smiled slightly at that. He was becoming really annoyed with these headaches he was suffering today and anything that could be done to help would be great.

"Please follow me" Kurumu said as she stood up.

Tsukune willingly got up and followed her as she led him to the academy and towards the infirmary.

"I'll just need to go get what I need from the infirmary. Please just wait here" Kurumu requested cheerfully as she headed into the infirmary.

As soon as she had disappeared Tsukune had felt a slight easing of his headaches.

'What's going on?' he questioned to himself.

Just as he was beginning to contemplate what the connection was his vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Moka had been troubled by what Kurumu had said. Did everyone really think that she and Tsukune were together? Not that she minded that assumption, but it was really unnerving when she didn't know whether Tsukune felt the same way.

'Stop worrying about it' a mature yet harsh voice stated in her mind. 'We don't need someone like him for that.'

"But he's my friend" Moka stated defiantly.

'Friend or food it doesn't matter to me. He's just someone that we're both using save for different reasons' the voice said. 'However he does belong to us now so we better go make sure that blue haired bitch hasn't laid a hand on him.'

Moka didn't know why, but she seemed to find this harsher voice to be quite sensible. Getting up she headed over to her door and swiftly slipped out of her room. She was hungry and thirsty so she hoped to find Tsukune in the eating area where she'd be able to get both needs settled then and there. However she could not find him at all in the area. When she had gathered her meal she made her way to the table that she, Tsukune and Yukari usually sat at and settled herself. She was joined by Yukari moments later making her question whether the younger girl had been watching her.

"Moka-san there's something I have to ask you" Yukari started. "Nii-san and I both noticed that you were lying when we met up with you after school. What happened?"

"I was confronted by Kurono-san after class and she told me that she was going to steal Tsukune-kun from me" Moka answered nervously.

Yukari's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. "She's a succubus. That explains everything."

"So we have to find Tsukune and save him right?" Moka asked as she saw the newly arrived panic in Yukari's eyes.

"Yes, or else we may lose him forever" Yukari said in a panic as she ran out of the area with Moka following close behind.

"Is there something special about Tsukune-kun that I should know before we get there?" Moka asked the witch.

"Sorry, but I have no right to talk about nii-san without his permission" Yukari answered.

"Are you looking for Aono-kun" Ms. Nekonome asked as she spotted the two girls and walked towards them.

"Yes sensei" Yukari answered quickly.

"Well, I just saw him and Kurono-chan heading to the infirmary. I believe Aono-kun was suffering a headache" Ms. Nekonome said.

Yukari's eyes widened further at this and she quickly thanked the teacher before speeding up once again.

"Yukari-chan is there something wrong?" Moka asked as she ran alongside the little witch.

"Yes, but once again I can't tell you" Yukari said, "At least not without nii-san permission."

Moka nodded. She understood that there was a deep trust between Tsukune and Yukari and she wasn't going to be the cause of its dissolution. Continuing to run they made their way towards the school and more importantly the infirmary.

* * *

Waking up Tsukune found himself lying down on an infirmary bed with his headache in an even worse state then before.

"Aono-san are you alright?" Kurumu asked as her face came into his sight.

"No actually, my headache is splitting and causing me an insane amount of pain" Tsukune answered as he struggled to sit up, but collapsed back down due to the pain.

Kurumu seemed genuinely worried when she leaned over him.

"Well let me make that all better" she said as she moved in to give him a kiss.

Tsukune however noticed that as she got closer the severity of his headache increased as well. When it became nearly unbearable for him he had to push Kurumu off so that his head would have even the slightest chance to clear.

'No man has ever done that to me before' the succubus thought as she picked herself up, noticing that Tsukune was still struggling to get himself up and running. 'However I'll still get what I want.' In a sultry manner the succubus made her way towards the young man to go for another attempt however she was stopped by the calling of two female voices.

"Tsukune-kun are you here?" and "Nii-san I've come to help" were the calls that echoed into the infirmary causing Kurumu to grimace at her loss.

'If I can't manage to get him then no one can' she thought as she ran towards the struggling young man and grabbed him around the waste before leaping out the closest window.

* * *

Moka and Yukari burst into the room just as they saw Kurumu jump out of the window with Tsukune.

"Nii-san" Yukari cried in panic as she finally grasped what she had witnessed.

"Hurry Yukari-chan we need to catch them before anything bad happens to Tsukune-kun" Moka said worriedly as she ran out of the infirmary.

Yukari willingly followed as the two made their way out of the school and towards the location where Kurumu leapt out of the window.

"She's a succubus so we have to watch the skies" Yukari stated as she looked upwards while walking. "She's also a master of illusions so we have to stick together."

Moka nodded as she began following Yukari. 'Tsukune-kun I hope you're alright' Moka thought before her other personality cut in. 'Even if he's not it's his own fault for allowing himself to be tricked by that girl.' Moka sighed; she really didn't like having to argue with herself, but right now was definitely the worst time for one to start so she pushed aside the negative comments and grabbed Yukari's hand, urging her to move faster.

What they saw though when they finally spotted Kurumu was a sight they couldn't easily grasp. She was smirking yet at the same time utterly terrified of whatever she had caused as she stared into the trees. Moka saw that the object she was watching was a very weak Tsukune as he was clutching his head in pain and coughing violently at the same time. Pure unadulterated panic spread through Moka and Yukari as they confronted the injured young man.

"Mo...ka-san? Yuk..ari-chan?" Tsukune questioned as he struggled to keep awake.

"Yes nii-san it's us. Don't worry we'll get you out of this" Yukari said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Tsukune-kun please release my rosary" Moka said as she lowered her body towards him so he could reach the cross hanging around her neck.

"Ha, that boy won't be around for you now either" Kurumu said as an insanity washed over her. Due to this she didn't notice Tsukune's hands wrap around the silver cross and remove it as he whispered something into Moka's ear before falling completely unconscious.

"You're going to pay for all you've done" Moka said to the blue haired succubus as he youki flared up violently.

"Y...y...you...you're a vampire!" Kurumu stuttered out in a questioning shock as she backed away from the now silver haired Moka.

"Why yes, I'm glad you can see that" Moka stated smugly as she slowly yet forcefully approached the succubus.

When Kurumu realised that she was going to be attacked she instantly reverted to her true form and took flight, her black wings getting her off the ground swiftly.

"I'd like to see you try to catch me up here" she accidentally taunted the vampire below her. As such she didn't realise until it was too late the rock that had been hurled at her right wing, damaging it enough to cause her to come tumbling towards the ground.

"Know your place bitch" Moka stated as she kicked the succubus once she was close enough.

Kurumu's screams of pain were only heard by those in the immediate area as they were suddenly cut off when she crashed into the trees. Moka then approached the succubus who was whimpering softly in fear as she saw the vampire approach.

"I won't kill you" Moka began. "That was Tsukune-kun's request. However I do hope you've learned your lesson."

With that said Moka returned to Tsukune and Yukari and helped the little witch pick up the unconscious teenage male and take him back to the infirmary.

* * *

It had been four days since the incident with Kurumu and Tsukune was finally being released back to the school.

"Tsukune-kun I'm so glad that you're safe" Moka said in excitement as she ran towards him as he exited the infirmary.

"Moka-san it's nice to see you too. I'm sorry about needing you to save me again" Tsukune bowed as he said this and Moka blushed a brilliant red when he did this.

"It was no problem. I don't mind at all" Moka answered sheepishly.

Tsukune just grinned as he began walking down the hall.

"Tsukune-san I've decided that you shall be my mate of fate" a familiar voice spoke from behind Tsukune and Moka.

"Kurono-san?" Tsukune questioned when he saw the blue haired succubus walking towards them.

"Just call me Kurumu-san please. And will you please accept one of these cookies I made" Kurumu asked innocently.

At that moment a washing basin fell out of nowhere and crashed onto Kurumu's head.

"No big breasted chick like you is going to be allowed to have nii-san" Yukari's familiar voice stated defiantly as she walked into the hall with her wand out.

As soon as Kurumu regained control of her senses she jumped the little witch and the two began to argue all the way towards their respective classes.

"Well, it looks like we have one more person in this small group" Moka said with a grin.

"I agree, but let's hope that neither her nor Yukari-chan end up killing each other before the year is through" Tsukune stated as he glanced back at the two arguing girls.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this was a longer chapter than I expected. However I have nothing against it so I'll put a warning here that chapters will truly fluctuate in size depending on the situation. Anyways I hope you have enjoyed chapter 2 of Hitomi no Tsubasa and please look forward to chapter 3. Please review and thanks for reading. Oh and before I forget I shall comment on some of the reviews that I've gotten for this story. **

**To Alecx0001: There are a few more differences that will come up soon. And yes I will be revealing Tsukune's magic powers in full in an upcoming chapter; however I'm still introducing some major players for the earlier parts of this story. When it comes to the conflict with the PSC then he will show how powerful he really is. **

**To KonIsMyName: Those pills will be explained in an upcoming chapter (probably along the same time that I introduce Mizore) and are a very important item within part 1. Oh and for the canon I don't plan on really removing much from the first year (so part 1 of the story and the first manga season), but I will be taking more liberties with parts 2 and 3 due to the plot I have laid out. **

**Anyways once again I ask for reviews and I hope you have enjoyed chapter 2 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 3 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. This chapter introduces Gin and the newspaper club. After this chapter though I will not be doing the major character introductions this way (until Mizore's introduced) and will be working on developing the plot of this story. Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R + V. **

Chapter 3: Clubs and the Wolf

"Today instead of regular classes we are having a day where first year students get to go and look into clubs where they will subsequently choose to join one" Ms. Nekonome said with a smile.

A bunch of the students groaned at the news. After all choosing a club could end up being a hellish experience due to the popular clubs being filled nearly instantly while those that weren't as popular ended up with the students who didn't really want to be there.

"Tsukune-kun which club are you planning on taking part in?" Moka asked as soon as homeroom was dismissed.

"I honestly don't know yet. However I do know that I'm going to rely on my gut feeling when deciding" Tsukune said with a grin that is until his stomach grumbled and he turned crimson. "Sorry, I skipped breakfast to make it here on time."

Moka just giggled at Tsukune's actions before giving him a nod to show that she accepted his apology.

"Nii-san, we need to join the same club" Yukari said as she latched onto Tsukune's waist.

"Sure Yukari-chan. I don't mind finding a club that we can both take part in" Tsukune told the little witch on his waste. 'That cuts swimming club from the options then' he thought as he began to search for other booths.

Moka watched the two with a smile. 'They're like a true brother and sister' she thought. 'At least I hope that's as far as their relationship goes.' Pushing down that thought the vampire followed along behind the other two as they looked through the different clubs.

* * *

At lunch Tsukune ignored his limitations on food and got into line to get a very hearty and large meal.

"How much did that set you back nii-san?" Yukari asked as she watched Tsukune come back with two trays of food.

"I'd rather not say. Let's just leave it at the fact that I should always have something to eat in the morning" Tsukune stated sheepishly as he sat down and began to eat.

"So did either of you find any interesting clubs?" Moka asked as soon as she joined the two.

"Not really. Nii-san and I took a look around at some of the booths, but there wasn't really anything that stood out" Yukari answered.

Moka let out a sigh. She too was struggling to find a decent club to take part in. She had been confronted by different groups and none of them seemed to be what she wanted to do. She was also worried about keeping an eye on Tsukune. After the incident with Kurumu, she had noticed that he suffered from something that neither wished to currently speak about. Almost as if she knew that she was being thought about the blue haired succubus suddenly showed up.

"Good afternoon all" Kurumu said with a grin as she made her way to the table where Tsukune, Yukari and Moka were located.

"Good morning Kurono-san" Tsukune greeted, returning her grin before going back to his food.

"I told you to call me Kurumu-chan" the succubus said.

Tsukune nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to eat his meal. Yukari just giggled at the frustrated look the succubus gained before she spoke up for him.

"Nii-san skipped breakfast this morning so he's quite hungry right now. If you'd be patient with him he'll be willing to speak soon" Yukari said kindly, hiding her plans for what to do if the Kurumu got to close to Tsukune.

"So have you found what club to take part in yet?" Kurumu asked them, getting a simultaneous shaking of heads in response. "Well then would you like to join Ms. Nekonome's newspaper club?"

Tsukune and Moka perked up at the invitation while Yukari managed to keep a poker face throughout.

"Sure, that would be a great club to take part in" Tsukune said as he swallowed down the last of his meal.

"I agree we'll go sign up with Ms. Nekonome after lunch" Moka agreed. "Thanks Kurumu-san."

Yukari nodded in agreement as well, but she continued to hold her poker face.

"Alright then, after lunch we'll all go see about the newspaper club" Kurumu said with a smile.

* * *

Getting into the newspaper club had been easy for the group. Apparently an incident had occurred the year prior that forced them to disperse leaving only the new club leader Ginei Morioka there.

"Welcome all to the newspaper club" said club leader welcomed as the group entered.

"You must be Morioka-san" Moka said as she walked into the room.

"Yes I am, but please call me Gin" Gin said as he beckoned for them all to take a seat.

"I'm Aono Tsukune" Tsukune said in introduction to the club leader.

"Hello and welcome to the newspaper club. After rumours about what happened last year began to be spread I feared no one would want to join a club like this" Gin stated with a sad smile. "But I am entirely thrilled to have you all here."

All of them gave their introductions and Gin moved on to discuss the purpose of the club and journalistic integrity. After finishing that Ms. Nekonome came in and requested that each of them find a story that they wish to have prepared for the first issue of the paper in two weeks time. Once that had been said they were dismissed for the rest of the day.

"Hey Aono-san, would you mind helping me with something?" Gin asked Tsukune once the others had all left.

"Sure senpai, what do you need help with?" Tsukune replied.

Gin just signalled for Tsukune to follow him and the young man hesitantly followed his older classmate out of the clubroom.

* * *

Tsukune and Gin made their way to one of the larger sheds behind the school building.

"I need some help getting my camera off the roof. I was talking with some girls when one of them instantly grabbed it and threw it up there."

Tsukune let out a sigh. Somehow he knew that Gin would be someone who ended up in that sort of trouble quite often.

"Don't expect me to help you all the time when you do these sorts of things" Tsukune told Gin as he went to get a ladder.

Upon finding the ladder Tsukune placed it against the shed and climbed up it and to the roof where he would find Gin's camera. Grabbing the camera Tsukune began his descent, unknowingly having his picture taken by a camera hidden in Gin's clothes.

"Thanks you're a life saver Aono-san" Gin said with a relieved smile as Tsukune handed him the camera. 'Yes especially now that I've got everything I need to force those girls away from you.'

Tsukune who had no idea about what Gin had done just accepted his thanks and left to go relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun is it true?" Moka asked Tsukune early the next morning. "I was told that you were caught peeking in on the swim club girls as they were changing."

Tsukune blanched when he was told that. The mere idea of someone doing that went against all his morals and he quickly attempted to dissuade Moka.

"I swear I would never, ever, ever do something like that. I have a lot of respect for women and that means that doing something like that is against my morals" the young man stated to his vampire friend.

"Okay then. Thanks for clearing that up Tsukune-kun. Oh and can I have some blood?" Moka's innocent question at the end was followed up by Tsukune's cries of pain as she instantly bit into his neck.

"Moka-san next time please wait for an answer before digging in" Tsukune said just as Kurumu showed up and rushed over.

"Moka did you just drink some of Tsukune's blood? If you did I will not stand by and allow that to continue. After all he is destined to be my mate and I won't allow you to drain him dry."

Moka and Kurumu then began to argue as Tsukune approached the small witch waiting in the distance.

"Yukari-chan don't do anything to hurt them. Please just keep them under control for me" Tsukune begged as he covered the bite marks on his neck with his hand.

"Alright nii-san" Yukari said as she waved her wand and two washing basins crashed into both Moka's and Kurumu's heads.

While this was going on no one noticed Gin watching carefully from the shadows and planning his next move.

* * *

"Akashiya-san did you ask Aono-san about those pictures?" Gin asked the pink haired vampire when she was the first to show up to club that day.

"No I just asked him if he was doing what those pictures showed. However he denied it and I'm going to believe him when he says he's innocent" Moka answered.

"Good for you. Now let's just dispose of these and never speak of them again" Gin said with a smirk as he dropped the pictures into the trash can.

* * *

After club had ended for the day, both Moka and Gin excused themselves first while the others continued to work on their respective articles.

"Hey Tsukune-kun do you know why Moka-san and Gin-senpai seemed to scrutinize you for the entirety of club today?" Kurumu asked.

"Well someone must've started a rumour that I had been peeking in on the swim club girls" Tsukune shivered in disgust at the thought of doing that. "I told Moka-san that they weren't true though so everything should be fine soon."

"Oh, that would explain so much" Kurumu replied, somewhat to herself as she continued work on her article.

Tsukune nodded as he finished up what he was doing for the day and went to place it in the folder with the articles written by Moka and Gin. As he opened the folder, Gin's article was right on the top and it had a headline that caused Tsukune to begin fuming.

_Aono Tsukune – Full Fledged Pervert_

That title and the pictures that had definitely been doctored caused Tsukune's temper to flare up.

"How dare he do something like that" Tsukune muttered as he placed his article in the folder and walked away from the desk. "I'm going out to find Gin-senpai."

"Nii-san are you okay?" Yukari asked as Tsukune's anger was evident on his face.

"No, I'm honestly not okay. Gin-senpai doctored a picture of me to make it look like I was being a pervert and is going to use it as his article" Tsukune stated angrily. "So I'm going to go find him."

"Wait nii-san. Remember what your sensei said. You shouldn't be doing anything for revenge" Yukari begged him.

"Yeah, I won't do anything to him. I just want to talk" Tsukune told Yukari as he forced a smile onto his face.

With that he left the room to go find Gin, leaving Kurumu and Yukari alone.

"Is everything going to be alright with Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked the little witch once they had been left alone.

"If he doesn't attack Gin-senpai then yes everything will be alright. Though if Gin-senpai provokes him at all then we'll have to stop him from doing something he'll regret" Yukari said as she put away her work and stood up, prepared to chase after Tsukune.

"Wait for me" Kurumu called out as she followed Yukari out of the room to chase after Tsukune.

* * *

Gin didn't have to wait long to confront Tsukune as a furious Tsukune appeared and slowly yet purposefully approached him.

"Why would you do something like that to me senpai?" Tsukune asked as he fought down the smirk that had been building since he arrived.

"Do what?" Gin questioned innocently.

"Make that false headline about me" Tsukune said angrily, watching Gin closely as he began to shift to his true form.

"Well, why don't you make me explain" Gin finished transforming as he said this revealing his werewolf side to the young man standing in front of him. "After all no one has ever seen me like this and survived."

Tsukune's smirk could no longer be held back as he opened his palm and a flash of bright light enveloped the two of them.

As soon as Gin was able to see properly again he noticed that he was lying on his back and in extreme pain.

"What the hell did you just do!" he cried out angrily as he struggled to get up.

"I just used a spell, that's all. You said that I needed to defeat you to be able to get my answer so I did. Now please answer my question senpai" Tsukune said, his anger having dissipated after being able to punish Gin even slightly.

"Alright, I was trying to lure you out like this so that I could eliminate you and remove the biggest competition at the school" Gin said quickly.

Tsukune went pale at this. "What am I the biggest competition for?"

"Well think about it..." Gin began, just then Kurumu and Yukari arrived and were witnessing a sore Gin and calm Tsukune conversing. "You have the two hottest girls at school hanging off of you. What do you think that makes you?"

The sigh or relief that escaped Tsukune's lips was nerve racking for Gin.

"Oh that's good. I thought someone was out to kill me" Tsukune said causing Gin to start laughing at the comment. "However you Gin-senpai need to learn how to respectfully treat women. That way these sorts of events won't have to happen again."

Gin laughed and readily accepted the hand that Tsukune held out to help him up.

"You and I will burn that false article and then move on with our lives eh?" Gin asked once he was on his feet.

"Yeah, that'd be great" Tsukune replied as the two young men made their way towards Kurumu and Yukari.

"Don't worry Yukari, I did adhere to sensei's advice" Tsukune whispered to the little witch as he moved past them back to the school.

Kurumu and Yukari followed them back to the clubroom and Yukari leaned towards Kurumu.

"I think those two are going to have quite a strained relationship" Yukari whispered to the succubus who nodded in agreement.

"At least though, he won't be messing with Tsukune-kun anymore" Kurumu said and Yukari nodded in agreement.

As Tsukune had said once before, this year was going to be quite long.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay there it is the 3****rd**** chapter of Hitomi no Tsubasa. Thank you for reading, I honestly hated this chapter (but I find Gin hard to write anyways so don't expect him to show up much) and it is shorter (again due to me having a hard time writing Gin). However I do want to say that this is the second chapter where Tsukune uses his magic (he does have access to magic, he just doesn't use it often for reasons that will be discussed in a later chapter) and it is a very brief usage. Also as I said at the top I will be developing this story's plot from chapter four on which also means that Mizore's introduction will be much different than that of the manga. Asides from that I still plan on using the three major canon events for Tsukune's first year Kuyou, the Lilith Mirror incident and the witch's knoll. They will happen in a slightly different order than the manga (for my creative purposes) so please enjoy. Anyways thanks to all who have read and reviewed and to all who have put this story under alert or favourites. I appreciate all of these so please enjoy and review. **

**Now to comment on the two reviews I got for the past chapter**

**Grave Wolf: You are eerily close to something I have planned to reveal during the fight with Kuyou so please enjoy the build up to that point and the continuation. **

**KonIsMyName: Yes Kurumu's charm did have a negative effect on Tsukune and caused his condition. I have yet to form the exact reason (I'm still working it out), but it that is what truly happened so just wait until Moka injects some of her blood into Tsukune ;-P. Anyways I have noticed that I have gotten a lot of favourites for this story, but not many people review so I must thank you for your review and please continue to enjoy my story. **

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. It will be a shorter chapter than what I have written previously, but it is necessary to set up the three chapter battle I have planned. Anyways please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R + V. **

Chapter 4: Framed

It had been a month since Tsukune and his friends had joined the newspaper club and since the incident with Gin there had not been any other troubles. They had silently released the first issue of the paper (Gin refused to do anything public yet after the previous years' incident) and were hard at work on the second issue.

"Keep up the good work. If we can each manage to complete a page a day then we'll be already to release another issue by the end of the week" Gin said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I have an idea for a last minute article" Moka said once Gin had finished speaking.

"Well then Akashiya-san, please detail what this idea of yours is" Gin requested kindly.

"I've seen a strange marking in numerous places throughout the school grounds and thought we should gather information on it and write an article about it" Moka complied.

"What does this marking look like?" Tsukune asked from behind everyone else. Today he had been late in arriving and was forced to work on his own in the corner.

"I'll take you all too where I saw it" Moka said excitedly. She seemed to be quite pleased that interest was shown in her idea and was determined to keep it strong.

"Alright then, everyone pack away whatever you were working on. We're heading out to do some investigating" Gin declared with a sly grin as he swiftly stowed his work away and headed out of the clubroom.

"Well I guess we're all going then" Kurumu muttered as she followed suit leaving only Tsukune and Yukari in the room.

"Nii-san, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the little witch asked as Tsukune nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We need to immediately see this symbol and deal with it before word reaches the headmaster" Tsukune stated as he quickly got up and exited the room, Yukari trailing close behind him.

* * *

The group made their way quickly to the location Moka had mentioned and had shown them the marking that was on the wall.

"What the hell is this?" Gin questioned as he studied the bizarre marking closely.

Yukari on the other hand began to hyperventilate as she watched the marking.

"It's the marking of a spellcaster guild" Yukari managed to say between her erratic breaths. "They're a radical group, pretty much Youkai Nazis."

The blank expressions on everyone, but Tsukune's face caused Yukari to sigh in annoyance.

"The Nazis were the German government during the 1940s. Please just look it up for yourselves" Yukari said, annoyed that she had to explain this.

"Okay, so what would they be doing here?" Gin questioned solemnly.

"There has to be a faction of them here in the school" Tsukune suddenly said his eyes dark as he began to speak. "If there are any here they need to be removed as soon as possible or else the school will become the target of an attack."

The ease and indifference at which Tsukune stated this caught all, but Yukari off guard. They didn't expect their friend to have that dark attitude within him.

"Well then let's stake out the marking" Gin said with a forced smile.

Tsukune readily agreed with the werewolf, but the three girls gave their goodbyes at that moment, telling them that they should be heading back immediately. The two young men nodded and said their own farewells as they made their way to the hill overlooking the marking.

"So what makes you think the culprit will return?" Tsukune asked his senpai as the two lay down on the hill.

"This is a rather personal answer, but I was a violent tagger last year, before I was drafted into the newspaper club and I had a tendency to go check on my work numerous times to make sure it was still there" Gin answered sheepishly. "However after I was caught and forced to work in the newspaper club as punishment I gave up tagging and started flirting with girls on a constant basis. It did end up going to far, but thanks to you and your threats I think I'll be able to change."

Tsukune let out a sigh of annoyance. He didn't want to be thought of as a dangerous person, but he couldn't help, but grin at the knowledge that his existence was keeping Gin in line.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" a feminine voice questioned the two as Tsukune sat up to see a dark haired woman hovering near them.

"We're trying to write an article for a newspaper" Tsukune answered blankly as he watched the woman.

The hiss coming from an enraged Gin startled Tsukune and caused him to glance over at the werewolf as they were suddenly approached by two more students wearing the same dark uniform as the woman.

"Arrest these two. They didn't learn their lesson last year and are now once again spreading lies about the school's security force" the woman stated as the two other students moved closer to Gin and Tsukune, placing magical cuffs around their wrists.

"Come with us. Kuyou will be quite interested in seeing you" one of the two men said as he shoved Gin and Tsukune forwards.

The two complied and allowed themselves to be shoved towards the small building that was the Security Force's headquarters. As soon as they entered they saw bags being brought out and soon felt them over their heads. After that they were lead blind through the corridors and halls of the building to a location further in.

* * *

"Nii-san and Gin-senpai have disappeared" Yukari cried out in panic as she spoke to Kurumu and Moka in the cafeteria.

"They probably just went back to their rooms. After all, that stakeout was a bad idea anyways" Kurumu said with a shrug.

"But I already checked their rooms" Yukari stated, panicking that something bad happened to Tsukune.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan, I promise we'll go look for them" Moka said with a small smile, attempting to reassure the little witch.

"Okay, but please we need to hurry. I have a feeling that the two of them are in real danger" Yukari stated.

Moka nodded and grabbed Kurumu's arm, pulling her out of her seat. Soon Kurumu was being dragged behind Moka as she followed Yukari out of the cafeteria and back towards the location of the marking.

* * *

With the three girls standing on the spot they knew that they had left Tsukune and Gin at they waited a few moments before Yukari spoke up.

"What I'm going to be doing now is a spell that should be illegal for a witch of my age to use. So please don't tell anyone I've used it" Yukari requested as she pulled out her wand and began muttering what had to be the spell.

As soon as she had finished muttering, a bright light emanated from her wand and a scene that was reminiscent of a sci-fi film's holograms appeared. What they witnessed was a replay of exactly what had happened to the two young men, including everything that had been said.

"So we're going to be dealing with the security force then?" Kurumu asked as the replay ended.

"Apparently so" Moka answered as she settled down from the odd amounts of magic energy that had been swirling around. "Now all that we need to do is find out where the Security Force's headquarters is and then make our way there."

"Well, actually, judging by the direction they had left in. I'm assuming that the headquarters is that building over there" Yukari said as she pointed her wand towards a ratty looking dormitory only a few yards away.

The other two girls looked at the witch before nodding in agreement. They then began to make their way to said building.

* * *

"So we're kind of screwed now aren't we?" Gin questioned the woman who had arrested them, once the bags were taken off of their heads.

"Of course, after all it's not everyday that the Security Force has the chance to eliminate the remainder of the lying newspaper club" she answered coldly.

Tsukune let out a sigh as he watched the door, waiting for the one they called Kuyou to show up.

"Hey when is your fearless leader going to come and end us?" Tsukune asked mockingly as he continued to stare at the door. He was in a foul mood due to the arrest and was going to make sure that everyone knew that.

"He'll come when he's ready" the woman said just as coldly as when she spoke with Gin, however this time she moved closer to Tsukune. "After all, why shouldn't he deal with a monstrel like you while at his worst? You need to be made an example of."

Gin's eyes widened at the term the woman had used for Tsukune. He knew that Tsukune was an oddity (especially with the women, he really wanted to figure that one out), but he never knew that he was a half-blood.

"I'll leave you two alone for now so that you can get to know each other before you die" the woman said with a sickening laugh as she left the room.

"You're a half-blood?" Gin questioned Tsukune once they were finally alone.

"Yeah, and just so you know I'm proud of it. After all it has given me opportunities that don't usually exist for many youkai" he answered with a pleased look on his face.

"No, I'm just impressed with your skill, being a half-blood and all" Gin stated. "I don't mean any offense. I see all Youkai as being equals and should each be given a fair chance."

Tsukune grinned to himself to hear his senpai's ideals. At least he knew that despite Gin's perverted nature, he was a good guy at heart.

"So are you ready to bust out of here?" Tsukune asked with a small smirk.

"How are we going to do that?" Gin replied.

"Easy" Tsukune answered as he moved his arms showing that they were no longer cuffed and that what was left of the cuffs was a collection of melted goo.

Gin's grin as he saw this could only be described as maniacal as Tsukune quickly unbound him and they began to cautiously make their way out of the room. However, both of them did know that this would be no easy feat and that tonight was going to be long and quite hard.

End Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this was absolutely not my best chapter for this story. It was needed, but that does not mean I like it. Anyways, I'm delving right into the conflict with Kuyou next chapter and it will probably last through to chapter seven. After that I plan on introducing Mizore and continue to move along my story's plot. Oh and for anyone who has read the first chapter of my Legend of Zelda fic, I am glad to say that my inspiration has returned (thank you Skyward Sword) and I will soon be continuing it. Please review and enjoy this story. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is...chapter 5 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. I will be having very short author's notes until the end of the Kuyou fight so please review and enjoy. Also I am hoping to not take too long in writing the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R + V in any form (cries)**

Chapter 5: Breaking out of the Facility and Finding your Friends in Trouble, Oh Great

Tsukune and Gin were cautiously making there way out of the facility they had been held in and were almost home free when they started to hear the footsteps of a group of people wandering through the halls.

'Duck in here' Tsukune hissed as he pulled Gin into the closest room they could find.

As the two waited in silence they heard the footsteps pass by them and move towards the room they hall where they had been held.

"Should we follow them?" Gin asked. "You know they may be the others looking for us."

"Yeah, we should probably make sure that none of us suffer due to this" Tsukune replied as he moved towards the door.

Opening it slightly Tsukune caught sight of what he wished against with all his might. There was a group of School Security moving swiftly in the direction that the first set of footsteps had passed.

"You feel in the mood to jack some uniforms?" Gin asked as he too peered out of the door.

"Sadly I do. We need to get to the others before anything truly bad can happen" Tsukune replied.

The two then settled into a waiting position until the last set of guards passed by. Tapping on the door three times three guards' attention were caught and they moved towards the door. Just as they approached the door a glowing circle appeared under their feet and bubbles began to float up from it.

"What the hell is this?" demanded one of the guards as he touched one of the bubbles.

"It's going to make you sleep" Tsukune's voice stated from behind the door. "So please have a very good rest."

At that moment the collection of bubbles popped simultaneously, spreading a strange wave of energy over the three gathered guards. This caused them to collapse simultaneously when it had connected with them.

"That...was...awesome" Gin stated as he and Tsukune exited the room and grabbed the three sleeping bodies.

"Well, I'm glad that you're impressed with my magic skill, but we need to hurry and catch up with the others or else we'll all be in for a lot of trouble" Tsukune stated as he began to remove the uniform from one of the guards while Gin did the same.

As soon as they had finished changing into the uniforms Tsukune uttered a swift spell that chained all three up to one another and then exited the room, making sure to lock it using a spell as well.

"Just so you know I could be expelled for all the high level magic I've been using" Tsukune told Gin as the two tried to remain inconspicuous to any possible bystanders.

"So we'll just keep this incident between you and me correct?" Gin questioned, gaining a grin from Tsukune who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm actually enjoying myself here and I'd love to stay" Tsukune replied before they reached the gathering of guards from earlier.

"Did you two find out what that knocking noise was?" one of the guards asked.

"Sorry sir, it was just a mouse trapped in one of the rooms" Gin lied.

"Stupid mice, oh well just try to make sure that it doesn't happen again" the guard said irritated as he turned back to what was occurring.

As Gin and Tsukune looked past the crowd of guards what they saw was what they had feared for the past while would happen.

"It's them" Tsukune muttered as he watched an elegantly dressed man (it had to be Kuyou) attacking Yukari, Kurumu and Moka.

* * *

Moka, Yukari and Kurumu had rushed into the building, desperate to find the two male members of their club.

"Where could Tsukune-kun and Gin-senpai have disappeared to in here?" Kurumu questioned as she took in the numerous maze like hallways.

"I'm assuming they'd be closer to the back where nii-san and Senpai would more easily be tortured and/or interrogated without any disturbing them" Yukari stated.

Moka and Kurumu looked down at the little witch who turned a deep shade of red before moving in front of the older girls and began to lead the way.

"We need to be very quiet or else nii-san and Gin-senpai could be punished severely" Yukari stated as she continued to make her way through the hallways. "Currently I can still sense nii-san's presence so I have a general idea of where we need to go."

This answered the unasked question hanging above the heads of both Moka and Kurumu as they continued following the little witch. As they made their way to the room that was supposed to be holding Tsukune and Gin a member of the security force caught sight of them and sounded the alarm.

"You've really got to wonder if they have anything better to do than this" Yukari said as she instantly turned around and began making her way back from where they came.

Moka and Kurumu soon followed Yukari as they raced away from the gathering guards. As they approached the exit the three girls saw that there was a collection of guards already standing watch, awaiting their arrival. In an instant the trio turned a different corner and began to get themselves deeper and deeper into the odd building the security force had.

Making their way through each of the hallways and a few rooms the girls found themselves deep within the building and in the middle of what could only be classified as formerly a gymnasium.

"Where are we?" Kurumu asked as she took a look around the busted gym.

"You're currently within my lair" a deep masculine voice stated as a blond haired man stepped out of the shadows and into the small amount of light within the gym.

"And you are?" Yukari questioned as she slowed herself to a stop.

"I am known as Kuyou-sama and I am the head of the school security force. Now may I ask what you are doing intruding in on our headquarters?" the blond requested, his voice causing Yukari's blood to boil.

"I don't have to tell you anything" she screamed before feeling both Moka and Kurumu pull her back.

"We need to ask him, maybe then we'll actually find the boys" Kurumu hissed into Yukari's ear causing her to nod in a reluctant agreement.

"Excuse me Kuyou-sama" the succubus began as she approached the blond. "We're looking for a couple of our friends who seemed to have been dragged off here. I was curious if you could let us know whether you have them or if this is just all a big mistake?"

As Kurumu finished speaking, Kuyou's face twisted into one of rage as he sent a burst of flame towards the blue haired girl.

"How dare you try to seduce me" he screamed, flames erupting all over the gymnasium.

As Kuyou began to heat up he did not realise that more of his guards had shown up and were beginning to watch the impressive feat he was about to display. At least that was until the cry of 'Energy Drain' permeated the room and his guards began to collapse.

"Yukari-chan now" a male voice called out forcing Kuyou to shift his attention to the little witch.

However he was too late as the small girl was already smirking as she uttered "Eclair de Larmes."

End Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here was chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again no real Author's Note. I will provide a true one in Chapter 7 to do with all of these chapters. Anyways please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 6: Fighting with the Kitsune

Kuyou looked down at the ground below him as soon as the little witch had cast her spell.

"What did you just do" Kuyou demanded as he attempted to move forward. However before he could even make it a single step a flash of blinding light erupted from the ground delaying him.

"Great job Yukari-chan" the same male voice from earlier called out. It was closer than before so Kuyou assumed that he had made his way into the gym and was now prepared to fight him as well.

Tsukune and Gin had easily made their way through the guards and were now standing beside the three girls who had come to rescue them.

"Isn't this a funny sight? The ones who need rescuing are actually those who should have the need to be rescued" Gin joked as he prepared himself to fight Kuyou.

The three girls glared at the werewolf before they heard the sound of water bursting. Turning their attention they saw that Tsukune had already entered battle with Kuyou.

"Are you guys going to just stand there gawking or are you going to assist me?" Tsukune questioned as he began to cast another spell.

Within moments Kurumu and Gin had transformed into and Yukari had begun to cast her own spell as Moka made her way over to Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun if you wouldn't mind" Moka said as she pointed at her rosary.

Quickly catching her drift Tsukune reached and wrapped his fingers around the cross hanging at her neck. With a swift pull he had unleashed the vampire within Moka and she too was ready to fight.

"Kuyou prepare to die" the silver haired young woman stated as she made her way ahead of the others to stand at the forefront of the attack.

"Moka-san, remember we need to protect Aono-san and Sendo-chan after all they're casting spells and that can take some time" Gin whispered.

"I know I know now lets just get to the fight" Moka growled back.

Gin just sighed and instantly had to dodge when Kuyou attacked.

"So we have a vampire and a werewolf, both S-Class youkai assisting a lowly half-blood spellcaster. I'm truly amazed at this. What is his use that causes you to extend your friendship?" Kuyou jeered.

Moka and Gin both growled in response to Kuyou's jeering as the duo instantly rushed him, answering his provocation without any question.

"What fools" the blond man muttered as he sent to bursts of flame towards his opponents.

"Force Field" Yukari cried out as an invisible barrier surrounded all of them, forcing Kuyou's flames to divert and go around instead of harming the two.

Kurumu, wide eyed from the usage of the spell was suddenly brought back to reality when she saw Moka land a strike on Kuyou followed closely by Gin. 'We're actually harming him' Kurumu thought as she too began to approach Kuyou, entirely prepared to add to the damage the man was suffering.

"Kurumu-san watch out" Tsukune's voice was heard clearly over the racket of the fighting.

Kurumu turned around just in time to see a wave of fire coming around towards her.

"What the hell is wrong with that fire?" she questioned her voice nearly cracking due to her shock.

"He's a kitsune or at least a four tailed fox to be able to control the flame like that" Tsukune answered his eyes narrowing. "We'll need to soak him to douse the flames or else we're all pretty much screwed."

Kurumu nodded in acknowledgement. Due to the situation she didn't have any time to realise that Tsukune was specifically speaking to her about his plan and not Moka or Gin.

"Blessed Drops" Tsukune called out a few moments later.

As he did Moka and Gin took a look towards the floor and leapt backwards when they saw the magic circle that had appeared. Kuyou also saw the circle and moved out of the way, however he did not make it far enough as the bubbles of water that appeared burst, covering him with the liquid.

"Dammit, what did you just do" Kuyou asked as he heated up his body turning all the water into steam.

Tsukune stared in anger at the blond man, his eyes darkening before he visibly shook himself and shifted his focus back to Moka and Gin. Closing his eyes Tsukune pictured the entire situation and within thirty seconds he had come up with a plan.

"Yukari-chan use that spell now" Tsukune called out to the little witch. As soon as she nodded Tsukune called out to Moka and Gin. "Could you two please continue to pressure Kuyou."

Then with a look at Kurumu the plan was set into motion. Yukari stood further back as she spoke the spell out as quickly and perfectly as she could. Moka and Gin continued to attack Kuyou while Tsukune and Kurumu stood back and defended Yukari.

When Yukari's mouth stopped moving Tsukune motioned for everyone to move out of the way. Taking his direction the three others all dove for cover as Yukari mouthed the name of the spell and an immense amount of energy burst from the ground and enveloped Kuyou. When the light had faded from the attack each of the combatants let out a expression of shock when they saw Kuyou standing there unscathed by the attack and bearing a new form.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" he asked sarcastically. "I really didn't feel a thing. After all what sort of flames do you expect to hurt me?"

Tsukune growled slightly as he watched the cocky young man, yet before he could reveal his next plan Moka had already rushed towards the transformed man and was prepared to attack him.

"Moka-san watch out" Tsukune yelled as he leapt in between her just as Kuyou unleashed a massive burst of white flame towards her.

"Tsukune what the hell was that?" Moka questioned when she saw the young man collapse to the ground in a smouldering heap. "Why'd you have to do that?"

As the vampire grabbed the young man and pulled him close to her she began to check him for a pulse. When she couldn't find any Moka began to panic and instantly went with the first idea that came to her mind. Opening her mouth the vampire leaned in closer to Tsukune until her fangs were brushing his neck. In an instant she had progressed into a true bite as she began to pump her blood into the young man.

"Please Tsukune, wake up" she muttered so that no one could hear her. However it wouldn't have been too hard with the sounds of Yukari's screams and Kuyou's cackling drowning out pretty much everything else.

Just as Moka was about to give up hope she saw a green light beginning to emanate from Tsukune. Placing him down gently Moka watched as he picked himself up in a daze and slowly focused all his movements. When he turned to look at the vampire she gasped in shock as she viewed the pitch black pupils in Tsukune's eyes.

"Thank you Moka-san, but I'm truly sorry about what you're about to witness" Tsukune said with an apologetic grin. That grin soon disappeared as it switched to a sadistic bloodlust that all, but Yukari were startled by.

"So it's time for nii-san to show the world what he's got" Yukari muttered. "I too will be truly sorry for any and all of his foes."

End Chapter 6

**A/N: That was chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 7 to Hitomi no Tsubasa. To all those who have followed it I apologise greatly for the delay, but I hit a severe writer's block for this story and had to work that out of my system before I could write this. Again I apologise, but it's here now so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own R+V. **

Chapter 7: The Dark Power Tsukune Bears

Kuyou seemed utterly unfazed by Tsukune's change in attitude. Instead he seemed to be quite pleased with what he was being presented with.

"So Aono Tsukune, the half-blood spellcaster has decided to become more active in this fight" Kuyou taunted not even slightly aware of the threatening situation he was placing himself in.

Without any warning Kuyou was sent flying nearly ten meters backwards into a wall by a blast of black energy.

"So does that hurt?" Tsukune asked the kitsune, his black eyes clearly showing delight in his foe's pain.

"Oh you really are an exciting one aren't you? A half-blood brimming with all that power must be worth something wouldn't you say?" Kuyou stated as he picked himself up and wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth.

"Well, I didn't really have to do much. After all you are a weaker species than I am" Tsukune said, taunting Kuyou in much the same way that Moka would do when she was in total control.

"What's wrong with Tsukune?" Moka questioned as she made her way back to where Yukari, Kurumu and Gin were standing.

"The thing is, you've just unleashed his seal Moka-san" Yukari stated calmly. "You've given him access to the necromancy abilities he sealed away. Now mixed with the vampire blood you gave him it will drive him insane unless we do something immediately."

Moka looked stunned. For one she never expected her blood to have that sort of effect and she never intended to hurt Tsukune either. But at the same time she was caught off guard by the fact that necromancy survived past the age of the Vampires.

Kurumu's hand brushing her shoulder signalled that Yukari had begun the procedure to prevent Tsukune from losing control to his two warring bloods. Nodding to the succubus, Moka made her way into the position that Yukari signalled. After all none of the security squad was going to do anything with their leader in such a compromising position.

* * *

Blood streamed from Kuyou freely. He had been wounded three separate times by the half-blood known as Tsukune. Cursing his inability to act, the kitsune realised that he had been placed under a dark power as he felt his body and powers weaken immensely and Aono seem to heal and grow stronger in exchange.

"You really shouldn't have provoked me in the first place" Tsukune said with a shrug as his twisted smile continued to permeate his face.

Kuyou could feel himself cowering at this sight. Mentally reprimanding himself he prepared to burn his foe until Tsukune did the one thing he hadn't expected and leapt over him, unleashing a massive wave of black energy onto him.

Screaming in pain Kuyou watched out of the corner of his eyes as the form of a gold star slowly appeared underneath him and Tsukune. The latter having noticed the icon appearing beneath him made a desperate attempt to leave, but before either one could do anything the energy burst up out of the ground and engulfed them.

* * *

Yukari let out a swift cheer when she saw her spell go through. It was a hard thing to set up, but once it had, they were able to easily reseal Tsukune's necromancy abilities.

"Yukari-chan that was amazing!" Kurumu stated.

Yukari blushed slightly at the compliment before running into the field of her creation and grabbing Tsukune out.

"Nii-san are you okay?" she asked when he began sputtering and coming back into consciousness.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get the taste of that spell out of my mouth" Tsukune told Yukari with a slight grin.

At that action Yukari began to tear up and threw herself onto Tsukune, clinging to him tightly. Tsukune gave a glance over to the other two girls and Gin and mouthed a thank you to them as he tried to calm down the teary eyed girl.

As soon as Yukari calmed down and they could make their way out of the room, Tsukune caught sight of the symbol he and Gin had been arrested for in the room.

"You're the one who left those symbols aren't you?" Tsukune asked Kuyou (who had just moments ago made his way up off of the floor and was now standing tall).

"Well I was requested to leave you a message and I believe that it has been delivered" Kuyou said with a sneer before turning away from them and exiting out of another door in the room.

Tsukune and his friends made their own way out of the room and left the security building in total. It had been a long night and no one really wanted to do anything other than get some rest.

* * *

It had been three days since his seal had been broken and then fixed and Tsukune was feeling in tip top shape once again. Pleased with his recovery he left his room and headed down to meet up with the girls.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Tsukune felt something cool pass behind him and his defenses went onto full alert. Twisting around he saw nothing behind him and shrugged it off as being paranoid after facing Kuyou. Continuing on his way to see his friends he didn't notice the female figure that was hiding behind the stairs he had just left, watching him intently.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun I'm so glad you're okay" Kurumu said as she embraced Tsukune tightly.

Tsukune struggled to free himself before both Moka and Yukari joined in on the hug causing him to begin losing consciousness.

When the girls noticed that he was no longer struggling to free himself they instantly broke away and gave him back the ability to breathe.

"Thank you" Tsukune gasped as he straightened his tie and continued following them to class. A genuine smile permeated his features the entire way. He had fought a kitsune and survived, that was definitely something he would be bragging to his sensei about.

* * *

"He'll be mine, he has to be mine" a young woman muttered to herself as she walked along the halls of the academy. "I can't be alone anymore, he has to understand that."

With a mischievous grin she continued her stealthy traversal of the halls stopping inches away from the door to her homeroom class. She was late, but that wouldn't matter seeing as she could get in and out without anyone noticing. After all she is a Yuki-Onna.

End Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay that was chapter 7 to Hitomi no Tsubasa. I hope you enjoyed it, I feel like it fails on a few accounts, but once again it was needed. I just need to add Mizore to the group and then I have two story arcs left for part one to get through and then I believe the story will pick up from there. Please bear with me through this, enjoy and review. Also I plan on having another update at the latest by next weekend. Talk to you later,**

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 8: The Ice Girl

Tsukune was very tired. He was this tired primarily due to the sudden unleashing and then resealing of his abilities. Whenever he experienced something like this it had a tendency to drain his energy for the next few days afterwards.

"Tsukune-kun" Kurumu's all too familiar voice called out from somewhere behind the young man. "We're going to be gathering at the clubroom this evening and you need to make sure to be there."

Tsukune gave the succubus a nod in response. He didn't really register many asides from 'clubroom' and 'this evening', but he knew that he would be there (as long as he didn't tire out before then).

Sluggishly he continued on his way to the school. Today was going to be an unnaturally long and difficult day.

* * *

Tsukune's prediction turned out to be truer than he expected. The day progressed very slowly and left him even more tired than he had been at the beginning of the day. His only solace was the fact that he didn't have to show up for club until later that day (specifically the evening) and would have a chance to go sleep for a bit before anything else.

Progressing back to his dorm, Tsukune was pleased to know that he hadn't been followed by any of his friends and would be able to get some quiet rest. This idea suddenly came to a stop when he heard the sound of conflict somewhere through the forest. His sense of justice immediately kicked in and Tsukune was bolting through the forest towards the source of the conflict.

What he came upon was something he never expected to see at Youkai Academy. There in the middle of a clearing was a teacher (more specifically the Phys-Ed teacher) trying to rape a student.

"Stand down" Tsukune demanded as he entered into the clearing.

"And who's going to make me?" the teacher asked as he whirled around to face Tsukune.

"I am" Tsukune replied forcefully.

"And what if I don't?" the teacher asked, a sneer evident on his face.

Just as the teacher asked a massive explosion occurred in the ground beside him creating a crater.

"That's what'll happen" Tsukune said, his blood pulsing with the urge to fight.

"Well then, bring it on" the teacher said as he beckoned to Tsukune.

Tsukune answered in turn with two more of the explosion spells. He was very careful as he made sure to not let any of the spells get near the girl who had been assaulted.

"You must be a very skilled magic user" the teacher said with another sneer. "After all you have yet to cause any damage to me."

"I was actually hoping to scare you off" Tsukune said with a sigh. "However that no longer seems to be possible."

Tsukune then shifted to a more offensive oriented stance as he began to utter another spell. With his fingers in front of his face he kept a close watch on the teacher before unleashing a ball of electricity at him.

The ball of electricity connected directly with the teacher and Tsukune quickly ran over to the student. Grabbing her hand and giving her a wink he bolted off through the trees back to where he had first heard the conflict.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked the girl.

He suddenly averted his eyes when he realised that a good chunk of her shirt had been torn and her bra was quite visible to him.

"Thank you so much" the girl said as she moved away shyly, fruitlessly attempting to cover herself up. "My name is Shirayuki Mizore."

"Well Shirayuki-san please take my jacket for the time being" Tsukune replied as he handed her his jacket. "And I'll escort you back to your dorm."

Mizore blushed lightly at this generous offer, but inside her mind she could already see the next steps to making Tsukune hers. There was no way she was going to lose, no way at all.

* * *

"Nii-san is late" Yukari said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "You did remember to tell him didn't you?"

The question had been aimed at the succubus who nodded feverishly in response.

"I know I told him this morning. He even replied that he would be here" she said. "I don't know why Tsukune-kun wouldn't have shown...up."

Kurumu was struck speechless by the thought that came to her at that moment.

"Tsukune-kun must've encountered the Yuki-Onna in our math class" Kurumu said in shock.

"A Yuki-Onna?" Moka questioned as she entered the room.

"Moka-san did you find Nii-san?" Yukari asked, knowing full well about the vampire's ability to sense youki.

"No Yukari-chan, I couldn't really get a fix on him" Moka said with a sad smile. "Now what's this about a Yuki-Onna?"

Kurumu looked at the vampire and the witch before speaking up again.

"There's a girl in our Math class named Shirayuki Mizore and she is quite clearly a member of the Yuki-Onna race. She's quiet and no one really notices her which are defining traits of the species" as Kurumu babbled on with how she could identify the presence of a Yuki-Onna, Moka decided that she should go try to find Tsukune again.

"Yukari-chan I'll need your help" Moka said as she made her way back to the door.

"Okay Moka-san" Yukari replied as she followed after the vampire.

"Hey...wait for me!" Kurumu called out as she ran after the other two.

* * *

Tsukune had finished escorting Mizore to the dorms. Much to his surprise she lived in the dorms that mostly populated the second and third year students.

"So what year are you?" Tsukune asked as he looked up at the building.

"I'm a first year" Mizore answered. "I need you to wait for me. I'll change and then return your jacket."

Tsukune was caught off guard by her request. This was something he was not used to and it made him fairly uncomfortable.

"You know what, just find me tomorrow morning and you can return it to me then" Tsukune said with a grin as he backed up slightly.

"But I need you to stay with me!" Mizore cried out as the air suddenly chilled and ice began to become visible.

'A Yuki-Onna? Oh dammit now I'm screwed' Tsukune thought as he managed to back up further from the girl. 'You really don't want to piss them off.'

Once again Tsukune began to utter a spell, only this time he was going to use it to escape instead of attack. Just as he was about to finish the spell he felt a massive weight around his legs. Looking down, he saw that his legs had been frozen to the spot and that the ice was slowly creeping up him.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. You need to remove that feeling from me" Mizore cried out. "I can't take it, no one will talk with me, no one notices me, and I can't take it anymore."

Tsukune's eyes widened with realisation. This wasn't an attempt to seduce him like Kurumu had done. This was a girl truly looking for a friend. Struggling to move as the ice continued to creep up him Tsukune was just about to open his mouth when he saw a form crash into the Yuki-Onna.

"Nii-san are you alright?" the familiar voice of Yukari asked as the ice began to melt from his body.

"What happened to Shirayuki-san?" Tsukune asked in response to Yukari's question.

"Kurumu went after her when she saw what was happening to you" Yukari answered.

"And where's Moka?"

"Right here" the pink haired vampire answered as she came up behind Tsukune. "Kurumu seems to have gone to an extreme hasn't she?"

"We need to stop her" Tsukune said as soon as life returned to his legs. "Shirayuki-san is just looking for friends. Sure she's going about it the wrong way, but I saved her from one of the teachers as he tried to rape her so I must've become a candidate."

Moka nodded in understanding as she raced after Kurumu. They needed to stop the succubus before she did something she'd regret.

* * *

Tsukune couldn't help, but laugh at the sight that they had come across when they finally caught up with Kurumu. She was half frozen, in the air and was desperately struggling to break free. On the other hand Mizore was sitting on the ground panting as she looked up at the approaching group.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I just can't stand being alone" Mizore said directly to Tsukune. "I saw that you were so kind and friendly to many of the others here that I thought I'd approach you."

"And you tried to freeze him and keep him just like all Yuki-Onna do" Kurumu yelled from her spot in the air.

Tsukune who had been trying to listen to Mizore's explanation quickly uttered a spell that conveniently shut the succubus up.

"Well all you had to do was come find me. I'm always willing to make new friends" Tsukune said with a smile as he held out his hand to the girl.

Mizore graciously accepted and a blush appeared on her face as she was brought back to a standing position.

"We can all be your friends if you'd like" Moka said as soon as Mizore was standing.

"I'd...I'd like that a lot" Mizore replied gaining a smile from both Tsukune in Moka.

Yukari on the other hand was standing in the back giggling at the succubus' silenced protests against a friendship with the girl.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mizore started hanging around Tsukune and the others and already Tsukune had been scared out of his wits nearly 30 times (mainly due to Mizore's choices of hiding spots, something Yukari would constantly remind him was normal for a Yuki-Onna). She had been very helpful in the work around the club as well after she had requested to join.

Tsukune himself though was pleased that he made a new friend and did not have to suffer any injuries due to it (though he did have a minor cold for two days afterwards, nothing too severe though). What he wasn't prepared for though was the announcement that Ms. Nekonome had.

"Okay club, as you all know tomorrow is the start of Summer Vacation and as such we will be taking a trip to the human world!"

Everyone save for Yukari and Tsukune were surprised by the information.

"But I have extra classes to go to" Gin whined as he heard the news. "And I can't leave Aono alone with all those girls, it's just not fair."

The glare that Tsukune gave Gin forced the werewolf to shut up.

"So where in the human world are we going?" Tsukune asked, his curiosity taking control of him.

"You're going to be taken to the Witch's Knoll" Ms. Nekonome stated excitedly. "A chance for you all to see one of the last remnants of the Youkai realm in the human world."

Tsukune's eyes widened and Yukari began to bounce in her seat. The two of them were going home.

End Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so there it is...chapter 8 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. I know my introduction for Mizore sucked, but I really couldn't think of a good way to do it so I just went with what you just read. Anyways now the story is going to pick up as the Witch's Knoll arc begins. Ruby will come back within the next chapter or two, but it won't take as long for an update as I have my muse for the story back. Anyways please review and enjoy...Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the computer this is typed on. **

Chapter 9

The bus came to a screeching halt on the outskirts of a field of sunflowers. As the doors opened and the group filed out, Yukari's joyous cries could be heard for miles around.

"Nii-san we're back. We're really back" the little witch said excitedly. "I can't wait to see your sensei and Lulu-tan."

Tsukune let out a sigh as he too looked around the field.

"Yukari-chan you know that he hates it when you call him that" Tsukune scolded the witch.

As the two began bickering over nicknames the other three girls took a good look at their surroundings.

"Ah, this is so amazing" Moka said as her eyes lit up. "I've never seen such tall flowers before."

"I know" Kurumu agreed. "They're so gorgeous."

Mizore just gave a nod in response, before Tsukune and Yukari proceeded to rejoin the main group.

"Well, Yukari-chan and I live in the area so we'll be able to show you around" Tsukune stated. "It's quite a beautiful place, so I hope you feel lucky to come here."

The last part of Tsukune's statement was lost on the three girls as they began to assault Tsukune with questions. Some of the questions were impossible for Tsukune to answer, forcing Yukari to take over as the tour guide.

"Well, here we are in the territory of Japan cared for by my mother" Yukari told them with a grin. "Actually only half of the knoll is cared for by my mother. The other half is cared for by a mysterious witch who know one knows anything about."

Yukari continued on like this for a few hours as the group began their exploration of the area.

"Wait a minute" Tsukune said as he suddenly clued into something. "Does anyone know where Ms. Nekonome went?"

The girls looked around and after Kurumu gave him a shrug, Tsukune let out a sigh of defeat. They had no idea where their teacher was or what she was up to. Not even that though. There was no way for them to find out where their hotel was either without Ms. Nekonome.

* * *

Yukari continued with the tour of the area under her mother's jurisdiction undaunted. Tsukune however was completely disinterested as he could claim to know the entire area like the back of his hand and be pretty far from lying.

"Yukari-chan, shouldn't you show them the city as well. We've been walking through sunflowers for hours and I don't think that they'll change all that much in the next few kilometres" Tsukune told her.

"No nii-san. We have to show them every bit of land here. They need to know the boundaries in case anyone goes off on their own" Yukari replied defiantly.

"Alright, just make sure you don't take all day" Tsukune concluded the conversation.

The three other girls could only giggle at the way that the two interacted with each other.

"They really are brother and sister aren't they" Moka said to Kurumu and Mizore as they watched the two bicker.

"That or an old married couple" Mizore commented with a smirk as the succubus suddenly flared up.

"Okay that's it" Kurumu said before marching over to the bickering duo. "Tsukune-kun, where are these boundaries that you were mentioning?"

"Oh, those are at the point where the sunflowers spike in growth" Tsukune answered. "If you just take a look in the distance there...yep there, you'll see that the sunflowers are twice as tall as they are here."

Kurumu's eyes widened as she saw the truly massive flowers.

"How would those even come into existence?" she asked her eyes still wide at the sight.

"The rumour is that the mistress of that section of the knoll's power revolves around plants. If there is truth to that rumour then she could easily make the flowers grow as large as she wants them to" Tsukune answered. "Though that is why Yukari-chan's mother fought to gain some of the territory. The mistress of that territory despises humans and would eliminate them all in an instant if given the chance."

Kurumu shuddered as Tsukune finished, a smile plastered on his face.

"Well that's a very cheery thought" Kurumu mumbled as they continued onwards.

* * *

The group finally found Ms. Nekonome when they entered the city.

"A fish restaurant, how pathetic" Yukari said as they approached their teacher.

"Oh hello" Ms. Nekonome said as she saw the kids approach her. "How did you enjoy your first day out here?"

"It was great" Mizore answered, shocking most of the people there at her speedy reply.

"That's wonderful" their teacher said with a grin before returning to her fish. "Oh and before I forget, you'll be having a couple of very special tour guides for tomorrow."

"Could you please tell us who they are?" Moka asked after a few moments of silence.

Ms. Nekonome was about to refuse, but when she saw the look in Moka's eyes it became too much for her.

"You're going to be given the tour by a member of Japan's spellcaster council" Ms. Nekonome answered. "I can't remember his name, but he'll be at the hotel at 9:00 tomorrow morning so be prepared."

Everyone nodded and bowed before the girls rushed off to find the hotel. Tsukune however stayed behind for a moment to ask one last thing of his teacher.

"Ms. Nekonome, what hotel are we staying at?"

* * *

By the time Tsukune had caught up with everyone, he knew they were totally lost and annoyed with the number of boys approaching them. With a wave and a movement of his hand signalling to go in the other direction, Tsukune was able to lead them away from the crowd and back towards the hotel they were supposed to stay at.

"Thanks for the save" Moka told him when they were finally free of the crowd.

"Don't worry about it. My cousin's a witch and due to the youki within her she has an unnatural beauty that most humans never witness. I had to help her in a very similar way when she visited" Tsukune told her. "It got much worse when she started to enjoy the attention though."

Moka giggled slightly at this, but managed to return her composure as they entered the hotel.

"We're here under a booking for Youkai Academy" Tsukune said to the woman working the front desk.

"Ah, the one room with a sliding wall. Okay then here's your key" the receptionist replied, handing Tsukune the key.

After Tsukune thanked the woman he proceeded to lead the others to the room.

* * *

It was just after ten that evening that Tsukune was pulled into conversation again.

"Tsukune-kun, what sort of person is your sensei?" Moka asked as she lounged against the wall opposite the half-blood.

"Well, he's a very bizarre teacher. He doesn't like using his magic to solve his problems and would prefer to work like a human to figure them out first, a trait that he's passed on to me" Tsukune began. "He's also prone to nicknaming people, something that can get on the nerves of many."

The smile on Tsukune's face as he discussed his teacher was something that Moka couldn't help, but enjoy.

"Oh and one last thing I have to mention is that he is kind of an oddity" Tsukune finished his smile even larger than before. "But you'll just have to wait to meet him."

"So he's going to be our tour guide?" Moka asked.

"Most likely, he's the only member of the spellcaster council in Japan who does not have a specific territory that he represents, instead he's there to promote the inclusion of half-blood spellcasters like myself. So he's free most of the time" Tsukune answered.

Moka just nodded as she tried to process all the information she had been given. Tsukune however had turned in for the night (only after fortifying his small section of the room so that neither Yukari nor Kurumu could bother him in his sleep). As the night dragged on, sleep finally claimed the vampire and she settled comfortably into her bed.

* * *

The morning came to quickly for all of them as Tsukune opened up the room's curtains, letting the bright light of the sun burst into the room.

"Okay everyone it is currently seven in the morning. You can each have another hour of sleep before I force you awake to prepare for the rest of the day" Tsukune told the group as he stood in front of the window, completely dressed and ready for the day.

"Is Tsukune-kun always like this?" Moka whispered to Yukari, who was sleeping on the bed next to hers.

"No, only when he has something important to do is he up before anyone else" Yukari whispered back. "I suggest you take that extra hour though, then when he crashes and burns we'll be there to help him."

Moka gave a small noise in agreement before descending back into sleep.

* * *

Tsukune was nervous. It had been three months since he had last worked with his sensei and wasn't sure if he would be pleased with anything Tsukune had done since then. Letting out a sigh, Tsukune decided that he should go get himself something to eat while waiting for the chance to wake everyone else up. Exiting the room Tsukune descended the hotel's stairs and made his way to the small cafe that was on the ground floor.

"I'll take your breakfast special" Tsukune told the cashier as he pulled out his wallet. He was hoping that he still had human money on him and was pleased to see that he had made sure to exchange all of his youkai equivalent back into yen.

After paying the cashier, Tsukune grabbed his tray of food and went to the first empty table he saw. Sitting down the young man began to eat, all the while keeping his eyes one the time.

"Waiting for something in specific are we?" a male voice asked as Tsukune was approached.

"Yes, I'm waiting to wake up my fellow club members so we can..." Tsukune stopped short as he saw who was speaking to him. "Lelouch-sama I didn't expect it to be you who would show up!"

"Well it was either me or Fai and I really needed to get out of the council building" the man named Lelouch answered.

"It's going to be a pleasure to have you give the tour; after all you grew up here as well didn't you?" Tsukune asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, so I should have just as much ability to give the tour as your sensei" Lelouch answered with a grin of his own. "So when was it that you were planning on waking up your friends?"

"Actually, by this point it will be in about ten minutes that I go to wake them" Tsukune answered. "I was just getting my breakfast now so that I could prepare for anything else afterwards."

"Okay then, while we have the time I need to talk with you about the outburst of your necromancy abilities that Fai and I sensed a few weeks ago" Lelouch began. "I need to know exactly why it happened."

"The short or the long version?" Tsukune asked as he put down his food.

"I'll go with whichever you can get done in thirty minutes" Lelouch answered.

Letting out a sigh, Tsukune nodded and began to recount the fight with Kuyou.

* * *

Yukari was in a panic. Her hat was missing and she was silently trying to search for it.

"Dammit" the little witch muttered as softly as possible. "Why did it have to go missing now?"

As she continued to scramble around the small room, Yukari accidentally crashed into the door to their room.

"Ow!" she cried out as she clutched her head in pain.

"Yukari-chan is everything alright?" Moka asked as she was the only one forced awake by the little witch's cry of pain.

"I lost my hat" Yukari answered, her eyes full of sparkling tears as she glanced up at Moka.

The vampire laughed inwardly at the sight before offering to help the witch. As the two searched, all they were able to find were a few bits of plants littered throughout the room.

"Well that's odd" Moka said as she finished the scouring of the room.

Yukari began to cry all out as she sat back down on her bed.

"Where could my hat have gone?" she questioned to no one in particular.

Just as she was about to burst into another wave of tears a knock was heard on the door.

"Okay everyone, it's time to get up now" Tsukune stated through the door. "You all have an hour to get prepared and have something to eat."

Once Tsukune's footsteps could be heard leaving the doorway, Moka leaned over to Yukari and whispered her plan to her. A scary grin spread across the witch's face as she listened to Moka's plan. Soon cries of shock could be heard from both Kurumu and Mizore as they were first drenched awake before having Yukari's typical pans dropped on them.

* * *

By nine everyone was ready and prepared for the day. Tsukune was caught off guard by the battered and weary appearances that the girls had as they entered into the main room.

"Is everything alright?" Tsukune asked as he took a good look at his friends.

"Oh we just had a little bit of an issue with waking up. Nothing for you to worry about" Kurumu said sweetly.

Tsukune just shrugged it off before standing aside for their tour guide to enter.

"Well then let me introduce our tour guide for today. Le..." Tsukune was caught off guard by Yukari's squeals of delight.

"Lulu-tan's our tour guide?" she cried out.

"You do know I'd rather that you don't refer to me like that. Fai can barely get away with it either" Lelouch said as he stepped into the room. "Anyways, my name is Aihara Lelouch and I will be your guide through the city and surrounding areas today."

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore respectfully bowed to him just as Ms. Nekonome walked up.

"Oh I see your tour guide has arrived on time. When I had discussed this with the council yesterday they told me to expect him to be late" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Well he would've been, but I'm actually his replacement. There was a job I needed him to do so I came instead. I'm Aihara Lelouch, the chairman of the Japanese spellcasters."

The expressions of shock on his friends' faces were too much for Tsukune as he fought to suppress his chuckles.

"You have to be only in your 20s. How did you gain such a position?" Moka asked.

She could remember her father discussing some of the spellcaster traditions and was baffled at how such a young man was the chairman.

"It's a long story and one we don't have time for" Lelouch answered. "So now we shall begin the tour."

* * *

For the next few hours Lelouch led the group throughout numerous places within the city, including many locations that housed large amounts of Youkai.

"You'll want to stay away from most of those though as they are owned by the Fairy Tale corporation" Lelouch had told them after they encountered a large string of buildings housing Youkai.

The tour continued in the same fashion for quite a while until Tsukune temporarily separated himself from the others.

"Are you lost?" Tsukune asked a small boy who was sitting on the edge of a sidewalk crying.

"Yes" the boy answered. "I was out in the sunflower fields with my parents when they just disappeared. I don't know why, but as I wandered I ended up right back here."

Tsukune's eyes darkened at the mention of the fields.

"Could you show me where in the fields you last saw your parents?" he asked kindly.

"Alright" the boy replied.

With his eyes steeled and his body ready to move at any moment, Tsukune followed the boy towards the fields.

* * *

"Tsukune-san you know this area best so I was wondering..." Lelouch turned around to find that Tsukune was no longer with the group. "Dammit what is that boy up to this time?"

Yukari turned around (all the while covering her head with her hands) and took a look down the path they had come.

"I do remember seeing a little boy sitting on the sidewalk a short distance back. Could nii-san have gone to see what was wrong?"

Lelouch looked to Moka and the others to see if they agreed with Yukari. When he was satisfied that they did he started to make his way back to where the little boy had been seen.

* * *

Tsukune followed the boy to the edge of the healthy looking sunflowers. As they approached the giant flowers Tsukune stopped and looked towards the boy he had been escorting.

"So, your parents were in there the last time you saw them?" Tsukune asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes" the boy answered. "Will we be able to find them?"

"I'm going to go check. I want you however to wait on the roadway. If you see anyone come looking for me, just let them know where I am, okay?"

"Okay" the boy replied and rushed off to the roadside.

'Now how can I check without setting off any of the defensive measures that are surely set up in there?' Tsukune mentally asked himself.

When he couldn't think of anything better than being as silent as possible he proceeded through the wall of flowers. Once inside he could see that there was a plethora of different plants all over the place.

"No wonder know one usually comes in here. If they did there would be so many complaints about allergies" Tsukune joked as he tried to calm himself down.

Stepping further into the area Tsukune began to feel an uneasy presence near him. Turning around he saw nothing suspicious at all and continued on his way deeper into the vegetation. All of a sudden a set of movements in the plants caught Tsukune's attention. Whipping around he could still not find anything. Irritated he returned to his forward moving position, only to feel a heavy strike to the back of his head.

Collapsing to the ground Tsukune tried to see what had hit him. Instead, all he could see was the shape of a person with wings coming towards him.

"Great, now I've just died" Tsukune muttered as his mind blacked.

End Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so there it is, the first chapter in the Witches Knoll story line of Hitomi no Tsubasa. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review. I promise that I will update as soon as possible, but I have other stories needing updates so it won't be till next week that this one is updated again (unless I get a sudden writing urge). Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer. **

**P.S. Oh and thanks to T-Biggz for his constructive criticism. I need more of that with my stories. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 10

Tsukune came back to consciousness in an unfamiliar location. As he tried to sit up, Tsukune could tell that he was being restricted by a magic barrier. Immediately he gave up on his struggle and forced himself to look around the room (as best he could with his limited movement). What he saw was a shock. He was in a woman's room (as evident by the makeup and mirror on and above the dresser) and that it was a young woman's room. Footsteps soon became audible outside the door to the room and Tsukune pretended to be asleep, watching the door through his eyelashes.

"Oh...you're still asleep. I really need to speak with you" an oddly familiar voice said as Tsukune saw the probable owner of the room enter.

Forcing his eyes open again Tsukune took in the familiar sight of Ruby. The witch he had met before starting high school.

"You're awake!" Ruby stated both questioning and surprised. "That's great. We need to discuss something."

Tsukune soon felt the magic that had been holding him to the table lift and he was able to now pick himself up.

"And what is it that we need to talk about?" Tsukune asked as he was led out of the room by Ruby.

"I can't say here. Please, we have to make it back to the other half of the knoll" Ruby said, the urgency in her voice both clear and troubling.

"Alright, but I have to know first...where are we?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby gave him a small smile. "This is where I live with my master. She is currently out on the far side of the knoll so she shouldn't bother us on our trek back, but please don't do anything yet. I need to get out of here without her knowledge."

Tsukune nodded in understanding. If that woman he had met when he first met Ruby was the mistress of the knoll then there was no way he was going to willingly tick her off. Together the two spellcasters cautiously made their way down the stairs and out into the main hall of the building.

"I didn't realise a building of this size was here" Tsukune said in awe as he progressed through the hallway.

"Yes, but no one truly realises that it's still up and running properly. After all no one comes near here" Ruby replied in a hushed tone as she continued to lead the way.

The two easily made their way out of the building and into the field of massive sunflowers.

"From here we'll need to go the long way" Ruby said to him. "You'll need to be very careful and watch your step. I can control the plants, but that doesn't mean that they won't try to attack you."

Tsukune let out a groan, he really didn't want to have to fight another set of plants (actually he didn't fight the first one, but that didn't make it less appealing then if he had fought them before). Taking care not to step on anything other than the grass itself the duo proceeded through the area.

"Tsukune-san, are you keeping up?" Ruby asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm watching where I'm going" Tsukune called back to her.

From there they easily made their way out of the one territory of the knoll and into the healthier one.

"Oh it is so good to feel sunlight again" Tsukune said as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Well we're not safe yet. My mistress can still make her way out this far without being attacked by the guardians of this realm" Ruby replied. "I'd rather not have her hunting us down if I can avoid it."

"Okay Ruby-san where do you need us to go?" Tsukune asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"We need to make it to the safe house a short distance away" Ruby answered. "I was told about it by your sensei."

"You've had contact with Fai-sensei?" Tsukune asked incredulously. "That's great. But didn't that get you in trouble with your mistress?"

"Not yet it hasn't" Ruby replied. "However I'd rather not give it the chance to so let's move."

Tsukune nodded in understanding and the two headed off. Despite spending much of his time with Yukari, Tsukune wasn't entirely used to being around more mature female spellcasters. As the two continued along he couldn't help, but take in the sight before him.

* * *

"Lulu-tan it's been two days. When will we find nii-san?" Yukari asked.

The little witch was in a panic and it was clear for everyone to see.

"Yukari-chan calm down. Fai and I are trying are hardest to find him. Isn't that right Fai?" Lelouch said as he worked his hardest to keep his composure.

"That's right" the other man in the room said. "We are working our hardest to make sure that he is not killed and eaten by the lady of the knoll."

Yukari fainted as soon as she heard that. Moka was soon at the side of the little witch and directing glares up at the man who had spoken.

"That was completely uncalled for you know" Moka stated as she cradled Yukari's head.

"I do apologize, but it was the only thing I could possibly do to calm her down at that moment" Fai said, his silvery blond hair falling over his eyes as he moved. "And she needs to know that Tsukune may not come back from everything he does."

Moka pouted slightly, but her defensive nature lowered as she continued to cradle Yukari's head.

"Do you have any idea where he could be headed?" Moka finally asked.

"I do, and Lelouch and I will need you to fetch the other girls so we can prepare" Fai finished as he smirked, before turning around and exiting the room.

"Sorry about his behaviour" Lelouch told Moka once Fai was gone. "He really is worried about Tsukune. He just has a bizarre way of showing it, or not showing it if you'd rather put it that way."

Moka nodded in understanding. In many ways her father was quite similar.

* * *

By the time that Moka showed up to fetch the others, Kurumu was pacing the room impatiently. The succubus was furious. She had no idea where Tsukune was and no idea as to how she could reach him. This left her to pace the room, hoping that she would eventually come up with an idea to find him.

"They've got a plan" Moka said excitedly. "They have a plan to find Tsukune."

"What's the plan?" Kurumu immediately asked as excitement filled her voice.

"That, I currently don't know" Moka answered sheepishly.

"Then let's go find out" Mizore said from behind the two, startling Kurumu.

"Well, first we have to find some smelling salts. Fai-sama caused Yukari to faint and she should be included in this plan. Whatever it is" Moka told the others.

With a twisted smile Kurumu immediately went to work on waking Yukari up.

* * *

"Lulu-tan, how's your plan setting up?" Fai asked as he hung over his adoptive brother's shoulder.

"Would you please back off Fai" Lelouch stated grouchily. "I know that you conjured up that kid to lead Tsukune into the territory of the Lady of the Knoll. I have no idea why you'd do that, but make sure you bring him back in a single piece."

The threatening tone that Lelouch gave Fai was enough for the other man to leave the room.

"Alright, just remember to say hello to your lovely wife for me Lulu-tan" Fai said before exiting the room.

Once Lelouch was alone in the room he took another look over the information he had been studying before leaning back in his chair and letting out a sigh.

"I should've never taken the job as the chairman of the council. I should've stuck as Tsukune's teacher" he said to the empty room as he watched the ceiling. "Then things like this would've never happened."

* * *

Tsukune and Ruby easily made their way into the safe house. They had managed to avoid looking suspicious (despite Ruby's choice of clothing) and had made it to the city's outskirts without any problems.

"So Ruby, can you finally tell me what it is that you needed to talk about?" Tsukune asked as he settled down on the floor.

"I need you to change your allegiance to that of my mistress territory" Ruby started.

Tsukune sat back up straight immediately upon hearing that. Looking over at Ruby he could see that she was nervous about what she was asking.

"Your sensei suggested this because my mistress has gone out of control" Ruby continued. "If we can have a majority vote against her then we could force the council to interfere with her activities and put an end to them."

Tsukune scowled slightly. Why didn't Fai just ask him? He would've willingly done this no matter what, but to be forced into a position like this was awful.

"So do I let her know that I have shifted my allegiance? Your mistress I mean" Tsukune said to Ruby.

"No, we have to wait for your sensei to come here and give us the rest of the plan. I don't want either of us to end up dead, because even if we're successful in this endeavour, my mistress could still kill us for insubordination" Ruby replied, panic beginning to fill her voice.

"So we'll just wait here for my sensei?" Tsukune asked.

"No, you'll wait here while I return to make ready for my mistress. If I'm not there when she returns then there's going to be hell to pay" Ruby answered. "Please stay here and stay safe."

Tsukune nodded in understanding and agreement. Ruby satisfied with this got up and left the building. Leaving Tsukune alone with his thoughts the young man went over the information he had just been given numerous times in his mind.

'She's hiding something. There's something truly sinister for her to betray her mistress. That has to be the reason. Our culture dictates loyalty as a very important ideal. So what is she hiding?' Tsukune racked his brain trying to figure it out, but gave up when he couldn't think of anything really important. 'All I can think of is that it has to do with those plants.'

With that thought finished, Tsukune decided to rest for awhile longer. He didn't know when he'd get a proper chance to rest after this.

* * *

"We're going to sneak into the Witches Knoll" Fai said triumphantly as the girls gathered before him.

"So we're going to save nii-san?" Yukari asked her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes we are Yukari-chan" Fai nodded absentmindedly. "However it will be dangerous and could possibly involve combat with whatever dark forces exist beyond those insanely large sunflowers."

Yukari had become pumped up and was nearly bouncing in her seat as she listened to the plan.

"So I need to know what everyone can actually do" Fai finished.

"I'm a Yuki-Onna" Mizore answered first. "So I can easily manipulate ice."

"I'm a succubus" Kurumu followed. "I have the ability to fly and manipulate illusions."

The satisfied smirk appearing on Fai's face was truly a creepy sight. At least for Moka it was as she shivered at the sight of it.

"I'm a vampire" said vampire finally answered. "However without Tsukune I cannot fight as my powers are sealed by a rosary."

Fai's smirk diminished slightly, but he retained his awkward grace and continued on with the explanation of the plan.

"Well then we will have to be prepared for anything as I have absolutely no idea what we will encounter past the flowers."

Moka was disturbed by this man. She didn't want to insult Tsukune, but something about him was truly off. He was unnaturally polite yet at the same time he was also very cruel and sadistic (as demonstrated by how he shut Yukari up earlier).

"Umm, is Lelouch-sama going to be assisting us?" Moka finally asked.

"Sadly he cannot. At least not until the second part of my plan has come into fruition" Fai said with a shrug.

This left the girls confused, but a sudden grin from Fai meant that they were moving into the next part of preparation.

"Well I need you to gather together whatever materials you can that would work well against plants" Fai began. "And now I must go see to the second part of the plan."

With that Fai exited the room and could soon be heard exiting the building as well.

"I'm going to go find Lulu-tan and get some help from him" Yukari said as she stood up. "And also see if he can get me another hat."

Kurumu snickered at that comment before turning to Moka and Mizore.

"Fai-san's hiding something" she said.

"It's quite obvious that we aren't privy to all the same information that he is and he knows a lot more than he's willing to tell" Mizore agreed.

Moka stared at the door Fai had exited from. 'He's definitely up to something. I think Tsukune-kun's being manipulated into something he has no idea about.'

Sadly Moka's feelings couldn't be truer as Fai made his way to the safe house. He had his own agenda and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

End Chapter 10

**A/N: So I know this isn't as long as the previous chapter, but I felt that I should end it there (if I continued on it wouldn't have flowed as well as I need to keep some things as twists for later in the story). Anyways we are quickly proceeding to the climax of the story (don't worry there's still around four or more chapters left to this story arc and then the School Festival arc) and I am already making plans for part 2. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and before I forget I will not be updating any other stories for the rest of the week as I have to work on 'No such things as Ghosts' seeing as that won my poll for Halloween story. Look forward to it and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own anything, but my computer. **

Chapter 11

Tsukune was woken up by the sound of someone entering into the safe house. Slowly opening his eyes he was shocked to see that it was Ruby.

"Is everything alright?" Tsukune asked as he sat up.

"Yes, don't worry about anything. I am doing fine in taking care of my part of the plan" Ruby said, before realising that Tsukune was clueless as to what she was talking about. "Hasn't your master come by yet?"

"Not yet" Tsukune answered. "He has a very strong tendency of being late though so I don't hold out much hope for him showing up anytime so..."

Tsukune was cut off by the entrance of Fai.

"Oh good, you're both here" the man said, a gentle smile on his face. "Now I can more easily explain the next steps."

"Next steps, I'm still clueless about the overall purpose" Tsukune said in response.

"Don't worry Tsukune. You don't need to know why this needs to be done, just do your part and everything should be fine. Now to begin we need to finalise the transfer of your allegiance to the other side of the knoll."

Tsukune nodded in understanding. He at least understood the basics of the plan. First they would need him to become the third member of that territory. From there he and Ruby would challenge her mistress to a vote for control of the territory and its resources. Afterwards Lelouch would be given free reign to deal with the issue as he saw necessary (including a combat situation if need be). However Fai did neglect to mention any of the earlier portions of his plan.

"Okay so are the two of you ready to play your parts?" Fai asked, his grin growing wider with each word.

"Yes" the unanimous response from both Ruby and Tsukune assured the man that he had their cooperation. "Well then I wish the two of you luck."

With that said Fai stood up and with a wave, left the safe house.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Ruby asked the other spellcaster once Fai had left.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling nervous about this. After all it just feels as if I'm fitting into the stereotype that everyone has for half-bloods by doing this" Tsukune answered the witch.

"Don't worry. What you're doing is going to save lives and at least I'll know that what you did was for the greater good" Ruby told him with a smile. "I'm a spellcaster too you know."

Tsukune couldn't help, but smile back at the witch as the two stood up and prepared to start the plan.

* * *

"What is this?" Yukari nearly screamed when she was handed a heavy piece of machinery by Lelouch.

"This, my dear little witch is called a weed eater. In other words it is a machine that eats weeds" Lelouch told her with a smile. "Sure your magic and the abilities of your friends are going to be helpful, but I think that some human tools would be just as large a benefit."

Yukari scowled as she looked at the machine before turning to Lelouch again. "Lulu-tan do you think you have any witch's hats that you could let me use?"

"Oh that's right, you lost yours" Lelouch said kindly as looked over the little witch.

"Yeah and now I need a new one" Yukari said with a huff as she walked off with Lelouch.

From a distance the other girls watched the two converse and interact.

"At least Lelouch-sama seems friendlier than Fai-sama" Kurumu said as she watched Yukari's antics.

"Yes, he seems so much calmer and more caring than Tsukune-kun's sensei" Moka agreed as she turned away from the two spellcasters. "I just hope he's okay though."

"Yes, Tsukune-kun was gone for two days before Fai-sama would even begin searching for him" Kurumu agreed.

Mizore on the other hand remained at the back of the group, silently watching everything that was going on.

"I think we should leave those two for now and go see if we can find Tsukune-kun ourselves" Mizore finally spoke up.

Looks of shock were spread across the faces of the two other girls as they processed their friend's plan. After considering it for a few moments Moka was the one to decide.

"Yes, we should" Moka finally said. "If we leave it too long then something horrible may happen to Tsukune-kun."

Kurumu nodded in response. After making sure that neither Lelouch nor Yukari were around the trio left and began making their way towards the knoll.

* * *

Tsukune and Ruby arrived at the mansion once again. However this time Tsukune was able to walk through the front door without any need to be stealthy.

"Mistress I have returned" Ruby called out.

Glancing over at her Tsukune could see that Ruby was shaking. It wasn't violent, but it was fierce enough that it was visible to the young man.

'Calm down' Tsukune whispered as he put on a confident grin. 'We'll do just fine.'

Ruby nodded in response, keeping herself faced forwards and prepared for the arrival of her mistress. Once footsteps could be heard approaching them however Tsukune could see that Ruby was shaking even more than before. It took a huge effort for Tsukune to not try to comfort her at that moment. As soon as he could see the feet of the approaching witch Tsukune felt Ruby lean against him slightly, her body quaking.

"Ruby why have you brought an outsider here?" the deep yet alluringly feminine voice asked when the mistress of the knoll appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I have come here under a change from one territory to another" Tsukune answered with a low bow of respect.

"A change of territory?" the mistress questioned.

"Yes, I am tired of the discrimination spread against me and needed to escape from both the humans and the council" Tsukune replied.

Grinning the older witch walked towards him. "Well I'm impressed to see that the half-blood had the courage to ally himself with me."

Tsukune remained unflinching. Even though most people probably saw him as a pathetic person Tsukune was truly a force to be reckoned with when it came to matters like this.

"Of course milady" Tsukune responded earning a larger grin from the witch. "What shall I do for you?"

"I want you to defend the knoll. We haven't had a good strong man in such a long time that your presence will be greatly appreciated" the witch said.

Tsukune nodded in understanding and stood up to leave. Just as he did that he could feel Ruby stop quaking and return to a more normal nervousness.

* * *

"Moka-san" Kurumu called out as she followed after the swiftly moving vampire. "We need to stop for a moment."

"Tsukune-kun is in some sort of trouble. Why should I stop?" Moka asked, shocking herself with her concern for the young man.

"Well, I believe it would be due to the fact that Mizore-san is dragging behind and I'm starting to feel tired as well" Kurumu answered. "Remember we all want to find Tsukune-kun, but if we're too tired to help him then what good was our arrival?"

Moka couldn't help, but agree with the succubus. Things were definitely going to be difficult when they went past the sunflowers and Moka was sure that she didn't want to spend too much energy before then.

"Alright, we can rest for a bit" Moka finally consented despite her inner self nearly screaming to continue onwards.

"Thank you Moka-san" Mizore said as she finally caught up with the others. "The heat here is really getting to me."

Moka nodded in acknowledgement of Mizore's thanks before shifting her focus to the succubus again.

"Kurumu-san do you think that once you're rested enough you can fly and see what's beyond those sunflowers?" Moka asked.

"Definitely, that is something I can do without a hint of hesitation" the succubus responded.

Moka let out a relieved sigh when she heard that. It wouldn't be long before they found Tsukune with all the help they were receiving.

"And what are you girls doing out here?" a new feminine voice asked the group.

"We're..." Kurumu stuttered as she tried to find who had suddenly spoken.

"Oh don't worry about me dearies, I'm only here to make sure that you don't get yourselves killed. After all I think my nephew really should be taken care of" the woman said as she came into view.

Her long silky emerald hair was straight and she had the form of a sixteen year old girl (something that most women would kill to keep). She also walked with an air of great nobility as well as responsibility. This woman moved right up to Kurumu and the succubus couldn't prevent the sudden blush when she was standing right in front of her.

"Well I think that there's a question you're all wanting to ask me" the woman said with a sly chuckle.

"Y..ye..yes..yes there is" Kurumu finally managed to stammer out as she backed away from the woman. "Who are you?"

The other two girls nodded in agreement to the question as they waited for the woman to answer.

"Oh, all I can tell you is my name, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise that is waiting for you when you find out who I really am" the woman answered with a sly smirk.

"So then what's your name?" Mizore demanded impatiently.

"Cool down, I'm getting there" the woman retorted, her smirk changing from a sly one to a smug one almost instantly. "Well now that you've all settled down, my name is Cecile."

She let the name hang in the air for a bit before turning around. "And as I said I am here to make sure you don't get into trouble."

Before any of the girls could say anything, Cecile had already left, leaving unrest among the girls.

"What the hell was that?" Kurumu asked, feeling quite weird after that incident.

"Whoever it was must be trying to help us find Tsukune-kun" Moka stated. "She mentioned him as her nephew."

"I feel sorry for Tsukune-kun if she's one of his relatives" Mizore mumbled as the group hurriedly returned to their objective.

* * *

Tsukune was left alone in the sunflower fields. Nervous about touching anything, he would tread carefully over the area as he kept an eye out for intruders.

'That went across way to well' Tsukune thought as he reflected back on the way he managed to become a part of the territory. 'Fai-sensei is hiding something.'

'Of course he is' another voice invaded his mind at that moment. 'You know that, I know that and my husband knows that.'

'Cecile-sama' Tsukune nearly yelled inside his mind.

'In the fl...well I'm here' Cecile responded.

'I thought you were still in Kyoto on that business trip, that's what Lelouch-sama told me...whenever it was that I had last seen him.'

'I was, but when he said that you were missing I rushed back, after all I couldn't let my favourite nephew lose anything to any other woman.'

Tsukune felt his face flush instantly. The past five months had been so great without Cecile's teasing. Seeing as he was back now it would take a while to get used to her shameless flirting.

'Does Lelouch-sama know that you're flirting with me again?' Tsukune asked, hoping that he could blackmail her into leaving him alone if it wasn't anything important.

'No dear, but even if you tried to blackmail me I would only deny it. You and I both know that' Cecile replied as Tsukune began to curse wildly about telepathic communication.

'Why are you really in my mind right now?' Tsukune finally asked after a long moment of silence.

'I have my reasons, for one I got to meet the three friends you made at school. You know that they are all devoted to finding you' Cecile answered. 'Sadly though the other reason I came was to let you know that I was following Fai and found out that he has been in contact with Fairy Tale. I have no idea for what reason or why, but you should be very careful around your sensei for the next while.'

Tsukune immediately nodded, before changing his response to a mental reply. Once Cecile had left his mind Tsukune began to continue his cautious patrol.

'Oh, and one more thing. I know how you see that witch you're currently with and all I have to say is you have a great taste. Make her happy you hear me' Cecile said before her laughter signalled her exit.

"Dammit" Tsukune openly swore.

* * *

Yukari was even more panicked now. She had just returned from getting a new hat from Lelouch when she realised that all the others were gone.

"Why'd they ditch me?" Yukari asked, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan. We'll find them" Lelouch said as he tried to comfort the little witch.

"But...I have no idea where they could have gone."

"They're on their way to the Witch's Knoll" Cecile stated as she entered the room.

"So you were in contact with them?" Lelouch asked as he continued to work at comforting Yukari.

"I was, I also was able to talk with Tsukune-kun as well" Cecile answered, a smirk appearing on her face.

"You were flirting with him again weren't you?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes dearest, but you know I only really have eyes for you" Cecile responded smugly.

"Well then I would like you to return to watching after those girls. This time take Yukari-chan with you please" Lelouch said.

Yukari raised her puffy red eyes to Cecile and the woman smile softly.

"Alright Yukari-chan let's go" she said and the two immediately left.

"Finally" Lelouch sighed. "That was hard."

* * *

Ruby immediately found Tsukune after he had finished a round of the territory.

"How was it?" she asked him when he stopped for a moment.

"Hmm" was Tsukune's response.

Ruby then noticed that he was walking very oddly as he would take a few steps while watching the ground before returning his attention to his front.

"What are you doing?" she asked this time, working hard at stifling the sudden laughter that was building up inside her.

"I'm making sure I don't anger anything here" Tsukune answered properly this time.

"Well don't worry. Seeing as you're now a part of this territory you won't have to worry about any of those things. As long as you don't try harming them, they'll leave you alone" Ruby told him, a kind smile on her face.

"Ruby, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Tsukune asked the witch.

"And that would be?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, it doesn't seem that your mistress is your mother, so I was wondering...where are you parents?" as Tsukune said this he stepped slightly and apologetically.

"They're dead" Ruby said with a sad smile. "They were killed by some drunk human in a car."

"So you originally lived in the city then?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, it wasn't bad and there were no real issues. My parents were strong advocators of the council's attempts to coexist with the humans and made many enemies among numerous organizations. I was only six when it happened, but I knew that my parents had a lot of enemies and wasn't honestly all that surprised that it did happen. It was heart wrenching, but I managed to make it through with the assistance of my mistress. I owe her a lot and that is why I am going through with this plan. I don't want to see her destroy herself."

Once Ruby had finished speaking, Tsukune took a step back towards her.

"You are a very noble witch" Tsukune said. "There are many who earn the reputations given by the humans, but you are one that could make a great change in the world."

Ruby's eyes began to tear up as Tsukune spoke. As she was just about to open her mouth she saw that Tsukune wasn't done and decided against saying anything at that moment.

"Don't squander your potential. The world doesn't deserve someone like you, but they got you anyway so keep yourself strong."

Tsukune was finished this time and Ruby was crying slightly. No one had ever spoken with her like that. Even her mistress had used the method of 'hard love' when it came to her training. With a blush on her face Ruby quickly hugged Tsukune before turning around and heading back to the mansion.

"The mistress would like you to do another four rounds before you return. She would also like you to attune yourself to the defensive spells placed around the area" Ruby told him.

Tsukune nodded in understanding and turned around with a wave of his hand. What he didn't see was that Ruby looked back at his disappearing back with a wide grin. She had definitely found her 'partner'.

* * *

"Kurumu-san have you found him yet?" Moka asked as she watched her succubus friend soar through the sky.

"Sorry Moka-san, not yet" Kurumu answered when she came to a landing in front of the vampire. "There seems to be a spell preventing aerial entities from getting any insight onto what is in there."

Moka sat down defeated. She wasn't expecting that they would have to play this overly risky, but now that seemed like the only thing they could do.

"It's cooling down" Mizore suddenly said causing both of the girls to jump slightly.

"Mizore-san, when did you show up there?" Moka asked as she watched Mizore take a seat on the log that Moka had been sitting on.

"Well the how is not important, but the reason I brought up that it's cooling off is because it means we are (nearly) all at full power and can launch a raid to find Tsukune" Mizore answered.

"Wait a moment there" Cecile's voice stated from behind all of them. "You can't just go barging in."

The girls turned around to see the emerald haired woman approaching alongside the familiarly small shape of Yukari.

"You guys abandoned me" Yukari said as she held onto the weed eater she had been given earlier.

"Sorry Yukari-chan" Moka began. "You had Lelouch-sama distracted at the moment so we thought it was the best time to snea...sneak...out."

Moka's gaze shifted from Yukari to the older woman in a heartbeat.

"He knew what we were doing didn't he?" Moka said suddenly.

"Of course he did. Why else would you have managed to get out" Cecile replied with a shrug. "He's not an idiot (despite how much I treat him like one) and he knows what he's doing."

"Back to your first comment, why can't we go in after Tsukune-kun? He's my destined one and I won't let him get hurt" Kurumu said with a huff as she tried to stand at the same height as Cecile (actually a very easy task much to the annoyance of Cecile).

"You can't go barging in because the mistress of the knoll will kill you on the spot. She holds 'Spellcaster Supreme' ideals" Cecile said. "In other words she doesn't care what species you are, you will just be an enemy to her beliefs."

"Then what do we do?" Mizore asked as she watched the two witches.

"We come up with an ingenious plan" Yukari answered the Yuki-Onna. "After all that is what Spellcaster women are known for."

End Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so there was Chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it and I do know that I introduced yet another OC, but seeing as Tsukune has a past as a spellcaster there are certain things that require the OCs (plus Lelouch, Cecile and Fai's backstory is very important to the conflict that will come up in part 2 of the story). Anyways I also have to say that I am personally proud of myself for the fact that I have written over three thousand words for this chapter. So you got a long chapter...hooray! Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Before anyone asks, Ruby's mention of a partner will be discussed in some detail later in this story and then truly fleshed out in part 2. All I'll say right now is it deals with a very important spellcaster custom. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 12

Tsukune had finished the patrols earlier than he had expected and soon found Ruby out gardening. This was a somewhat shocking sight as (despite the mass amounts of plants) he never expected her to be using human tools to garden, or do it with only minor amounts of magic.

"I'm assuming you love plants" Tsukune said with a smile as he approached her from behind.

"Yeah, I always have had a love of plants" Ruby answered absentmindedly as she continued her work.

"Well your garden is quite beautiful" Tsukune told her as he plopped down on the ground beside her. "I mean it's so full of life and colour."

Ruby was glad for his back being turned as it prevented him from witnessing her blush as he continued talking. She had never been praised for much before. She actually had a fairly low self esteem (not that many people would recognize it, but then again there weren't many people here anyways) and her mistress' form of teaching didn't really help much when it came to that. So the praise she was receiving was quite different for her (though she believed that she did receive some similar before her parents were killed).

"Thanks" Ruby finally managed to mumble out as Tsukune turned to look at her.

"No problem" Tsukune's smile was heart warming.

Ruby could clearly see that tragedy had yet to stain this young man and that made her feel a small amount better for some odd reason. Pushing aside the feelings she returned to her work with Tsukune watching from right beside her. She was pleased that he wasn't interrupting her, but at the same time disappointed that he wasn't really doing much.

"Hey, do you want some help?" Tsukune asked suddenly, almost as if he had read her mind.

Another blush spread across Ruby's face. There was no reason for her to have honestly expected his offer to help, but it was welcome nonetheless.

"Thanks" she said once again.

Tsukune's smile remained on his face as he twisted around and prepared to assist with the gardening. The two of them continued on with the gardening for another hour before Ruby heard her mistress calling.

"Sorry, I must excuse myself" Ruby said, her voice relating a sort of sadness and emptiness as if she was under a spell.

"Alright I'll stay right out here" Tsukune said.

He completely understood the need to assist a teacher/master, but he could also tell that he would need to challenge the authority soon. Something was going to happen tonight and the fact that he had absolutely no idea what was terrifying. There was also the fact that Ruby seemed unwilling to leave yet left anyway. A lot was going on and he needed to be prepared for anything.

* * *

Mizore and Kurumu were already making their way to their starting position for Yukari and Cecile's plan.

"I don't think it's as good as they're trying to convince us it is" Kurumu grumbled as the two took up their positions.

"Sadly I agree with you" Mizore replied. "I think they're just really full of themselves."

"That they are" a male voice stated from behind them and the two girls nearly leapt out of their skin, but when they turned around they relaxed somewhat upon seeing Gin.

"Since when were you here" Kurumu demanded as the werewolf moved into position himself.

"Well, I can't actually tell you, but I'm here now and so I can help out with whatever is needed" Gin told them with a smile.

Kurumu shuddered under the smile Gin was giving them. When he turned around however, the succubus saw that he was holding himself differently than when they first met.

Just before she could ask any questions she felt the usage of a spell ripple throughout the area. What bothered her was the fact that it did not come from any familiar spellcaster and seemed to be somewhat more menacing than the ones she was familiar with (even more menacing than Tsukune's necromancy).

"Was it just me or did you two feel that as well?" Gin asked, his body shaking slightly.

"Definitely" Kurumu replied. "There was no doubt that something cast a spell out there."

Mizore remained silent as she kept vigil over the tall sunflowers. There was something stirring within there and she was sure she didn't want to meet it.

* * *

Moka was partnered up with Yukari and Cecile. This was actually fairly annoying for the vampire as she tried to keep from freaking out over the insanity of sitting and waiting.

"Why haven't we done anything yet?" she asked, irritation permeating her voice.

"We're waiting for the perfect moment Akashiya-chan" Cecile answered, her eyes remaining on the sunflowers.

"Cecile-sama I just felt a spell go off" terror laced Yukari's voice as she spoke.

"That's not good" was the only reply Cecile made as her eyes faded in colour.

"What's not good?" the panic coming into Moka's voice was easy to hear as she turned to Yukari.

"Umm, well I think that something has gone terribly wrong and our plan has just placed us into a very vulnerable position" Yukari answered, clutching the hat on her head tightly.

"You're kidding right" Moka urged, hoping that it was only a sick joke.

"Nope, not kidding" Yukari said as she pulled her hat down to cover part of her face.

Moka let out a slightly panicked squeak (followed by a reprimanding from her inner self). Cecile however remained unmoving for a while before her eyes suddenly lit up once again and she was on her feet.

"Fai's a fucking bastard!" she yelled, quickly covering her mouth as soon as she realised that she had spoken out loud and that she had cussed horribly.

"What? What did Fai-sama do?" Yukari asked, confused by Cecile's vulgar outburst.

"He has Tsukune assisting him in getting the council to do something about the mistress of the knoll" Cecile stated angrily.

Moka caught on to what Cecile was saying and could feel her anger building over the danger that Tsukune had been placed into.

"What do we do now?" she asked the emerald haired witch.

"We rush in, pull Tsukune out and get my Lulu to deal with it" Cecile answered, all formalities dropped in the face of this danger.

"Is it really that dangerous?" Yukari poked out from under her hat.

"Yukari, go notify your mother at once about what's happening, tell her to prepare all spellcasters in the area for Lelouch's command. We're going to be facing the possibility of heavy casualties" Cecile stated, her directions sounding very militaristic.

At this moment a memory of her father came to Moka of his discussion and complaints about the spellcaster's violent conflicts. Cecile had to be a survivor of the last spellcaster war that was almost a certainty. Said witch however was already moving with Yukari nervously trying to stay as close as possible.

Moka picked herself up and followed after them. Even is she wasn't much help currently she would do whatever she could to help Tsukune.

* * *

Fai moved swiftly through the twilit sky. He knew that his actions were suspicious and he also knew that he didn't have the best reputation with other people. Despite all this he was busy working for the benefit of the greater good. At least that was what he reminded himself whenever he saw his student.

"I'm not going to let the council continue their barbaric abuse of those like him." Fai mumbled as he clutched the necklace he wore. "Not after everything they've done to those I love."

His eyes were dark as he finished speaking to the night and he continued to rush onwards. He needed to see the proof of those plants before he could guide everyone into their spots on the board. Lelouch was probably the only one who could read the board, but he had yet to see why Fai had even started this game.

"You'll all see soon enough" he stated darkly. "Soon freedom and truth will be won."

Just as he finished his statement the young man felt the tremors of a powerful spell rock the ground. As he realised what had been done his grey eyes widened in shock.

"It's too early, it's too early" he repeated as he shifted his direction to where he could sense his apprentice. "There's no basis for this, why did she cast the spell now? Dammit, why'd she cast it now?"

Panic laced his actions as he rushed towards the mansion at the top of the knoll. He knew that Tsukune would be there and he needed to reach him before anything severely bad happened. If Tsukune ended up hurt or worse because of this he would never be able to forgive himself (and he highly doubted that anyone else would forgive him either). Pushing the thought out of his mind Fai forced himself to move faster and faster as he proceeded to the mansion.

'Dammit, I better be there in time' he thought as his feet tread silently yet swiftly across the grassy surface.

* * *

Tsukune felt it firsthand. The malicious magic that burst from the mansion was probably the start of what he needed to stop. However the fact that Ruby had left meant that their plan was already falling apart.

He also inherently knew that Ruby was in trouble. He could feel a sense of terror emanating from the mansion, beckoning for someone to come and free it from whatever horrors it was currently experiencing. Rushing to the mansion entrance Tsukune was sent flying backwards by an unseen force.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he picked himself up off the ground.

Standing one again Tsukune took a good long look at the mansion before he realised what was going on.

"She knew, shit, Ruby's in real danger, shit, shit, shit" he swore violently as he angrily paced the grounds right outside.

Just as he was about to attempt another rush at the building Tsukune felt feminine arms wrap around him and pull him back.

"Don't be an idiot" Cecile's voice echoed in his mind as he glanced up into her face. "You better not have been thinking of going in their without anyone else."

Tsukune took a look around and saw that Moka was there as well. Comforted slightly by the fact that he was back with very familiar people Tsukune let out a brief sigh.

"Sorry Cecile-chan, I didn't mean to worry anyone" he apologized as Cecile released him and he sat up.

"You better damn well be" Cecile told him. "I know that you feel an obligation to finish Fai's request, but don't kill yourself over it."

Moka remained silent as she watched the exchange between the two of them. She was utterly amazed at how quickly Cecile could move from being completely angry at someone to being a very motherly figure. It was a trait that up until now neither Moka's had admitted to wanting.

As she was lost in her thoughts she almost missed the arrival of Kurumu, Mizore and Gin, who all stealthily made their way towards the group.

"Tsukune-kun" Kurumu cried out when she was close enough, landing on top of the spellcaster.

His face shoved into her bosom Tsukune struggled to gather his breath back as his arms flailed back and forth. Kurumu realised before anyone else that she was suffocating him and immediately let go.

"Where have you been?" she demanded (similarly to a mother whose child went missing).

To the group's surprise Tsukune burst out laughing, he knew it was wrong with the situation they were currently in, but he really didn't care. He was just too happy to be with his friends.

"I'm terribly sorry; I was just kind of fulfilling my obligation as a spellcaster in training" he told her as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't really mean to worry any of you."

He stopped speaking suddenly as he remembered what he was originally trying to do.

"I have to get to Ruby she could be in severe danger" Tsukune said, the urgency in his voice readily apparent.

"Who's Ruby?" Kurumu asked, sliding up beside Tsukune again.

"She's a witch my young friend here has developed a liking for" Cecile said with a smirk.

"Just shut up Cecile-chan" Tsukune muttered as he stood up and turned back towards the mansion. "Wait, when did you show up Gin?"

"Long story, don't really want to discuss it" Gin answered him with a shrug. "However I am interested in this witch. What about her could be so appealing?"

A small amount of fire burst up underneath Gin's foot as soon as he spoke. Remembering that Tsukune could do things like that, the werewolf shut up immediately. Tsukune however remained facing the mansion as he worked on figuring out a suitable plan.

"Oh, thank heavens your safe" a male voice broke through Tsukune's thoughts as he turned to find Fai approaching them.

"What are you doing here Fai?" Cecile questioned her brother-in-law as he approached.

"I came to get Tsukune out of here" Fai answered the emerald haired witch. "After all I am his teacher and the one who requested his participation in this mission. However I can see that it has become a failure that will completely rely on Lulu-tan and his skills as a negotiator."

As the two began to verbally spar, Tsukune's eyes darkened and for the first time that any of his school friends had heard, he got angry.

"Just shut up, both of you!" he yelled. "I'm going in to save Ruby no matter what, so whoever wishes to join me come right ahead, however I am not backing down just because it is dangerous. I am a member of this territory now so I have every damn right to protect it in the way that I see fit."

Moka who was silently watching everything that went on could see the ghost of a smile on Fai's face as Tsukune spoke. Turning back to her friend she saw that he was still in a defensive posture, apparently ready to fight his way to assist this Ruby girl.

'I really wonder what she's like to gain this sort of reaction from Tsukune' Moka thought as she watched Fai approach said boy.

"You have your watch, correct?" Fai asked.

The question would've been awkward for anyone else at that moment, but Tsukune nodded his head in affirmative moving his shirt slightly so that Fai could see the chain.

"Good, you'll need it when you go in there" with a ridiculous bow Fai turned around and headed back towards Cecile.

"You should probably stay with him, he'll need a senior spellcaster there with him" he mouthed to her.

"Why can't it be you?" she mouthed back.

"Lulu-tan, Sendo-san and I need to prepare for the worst. Right now you're going in to save Ruby-san, nothing more, nothing less."

Cecile nodded, she understood his reasoning (despite the fact that she still hated him) and was willing to do as requested.

"Alright, everyone who wishes to help us, follow me" she called out with a wave of her arm as she proceeded to the door.

Moka was the first to join Cecile as she walked up to Tsukune, the other girls followed suit leaving Gin alone as he turned to Fai.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you?" he asked. "I feel uncomfortable going into someplace like that."

Fai shrugged and Gin took that as an okay. With a glance back he followed after the blond haired man towards the city.

Tsukune however was still focused entirely on the mansion. Something had forced Ruby to enter and he was going to find out whether his theory was correct.

'I'm going to get you out of there Ruby' he thought as his hands balled up into fists. 'I promise you I'll protect you.'

End Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so here is finally is, Chapter 12 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it took me a fair amount of work to complete. Please let me know if you find any grammatical errors as I do not have any betas for my stories so its all based off of my editing. Anyways I will be discussing some very deep concepts about the spellcasters in my story in the next chapter (things such as false-partnerships, what a spellcaster partner really is, and the reason that spellcasters are frowned upon by most other youkai). I hope to have that out possibly over Christmas Break (as it started today for me), but I don't know as I have a college portfolio to complete. I will however be back with updates for quite a few stories in January.**

**On another note please let me know what you think of my characterisations of the characters, they will become OOC in many parts of Hitomi no Tsubasa as it is an AU story so I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Also I want to say that there will be a few more chapters of this arc before I head back to the Academy. Once I return there I will pretty much be writing a few vignette style chapters that has Tsukune spending some alone time with each of the girls. Also I need some help deciding what Tsukune's primary form of magic outside of necromancy should be. I was thinking of something along the lines of wind magic, space magic (along the lines of Xigbar in KH2) or a more psychic style of magic. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Why do I still write these, I don't own anything. **

Chapter 13

"So how do you plan on rescuing this witch?" Moka asked, her curiosity peaked by the two spellcasters.

"Currently I believe that it would be best to avoid any contact with the building as I search for her presence" Cecile said as she took in a few deep breaths.

"I don't think that will work" Tsukune cut in. "If the mistress of the knoll is a nature witch then she will have thousands of contingencies set up to prevent you from searching out any presences within the building."

"You have youki correct" Moka asked before an argument could start between Tsukune and Cecile.

"Yes. Why?" Cecile questioned as she looked at the pink haired vampire.

"Well, if you're willing to release my seal then I could sense out the youki of the two within the mansion" Moka answered.

Tsukune's eyes lit up as Moka's idea was processed through him. "That's perfect Moka-san."

His enthusiasm was contagious as a smile spread across Cecile's lips as well. Moka couldn't help, but feel proud of herself for being the one to solve the issue of beginning their mission.

Tsukune walked over to her and placed a hand around the rosary pulling it off easily and bracing himself for the immense wave of youki that burst from the vampire. When the storm died down the silver haired woman replaced her pink haired personality. With a smug grin she stepped towards the mansion and began to search out the youki.

"Found them" her sultry voice stated within moments of her search starting. "They're on a level below the basement."

Tsukune gave Moka a brief hug for her speedy assistance. This action stunned the vampire princess and sparked jealousy from the succubus who was standing in the background. However nothing past that could be done as Tsukune rushed towards the mansion.

"Alright now we just have to get in there" Tsukune said as he reached the mansion. Just like the previous time he was sent flying back by a field of energy surrounding the building.

"What just happened" Kurumu asked as Mizore cautiously approached the building.

"There's some sort of force field in place" Mizore stated.

"Yeah, that's quite obvious" Kurumu yelled at the Yuki-Onna.

Unfazed Mizore stood in front of the mansion and gave it a once over before turning around and facing the others.

"Can either of you break the field surrounding the building?" she asked.

Tsukune let out a slight groan while Cecile smiled as best she could under the circumstances.

"Mizore-san, there is only one spell that could break this field and sadly only Tsukune-kun can perform it. Even then he can't perform it at its full power so we may only open part of the field" Cecile said.

"Oh, I know what spell you're talking about" Tsukune said as he clued in to what he was needed to do.

"Exactly, now please begin" Cecile beckoned as Tsukune found himself an empty spot on the ground and took a position.

The girls watched with interest as Tsukune appeared to be taking what could be seen as a martial arts stance. However the primary difference was the fact that the watch that had been mentioned before was now positioned within one of his hands. As the girls watched Tsukune cross his arms over one another they felt a temporary rise in temperature before they witnessed a silver liquid flow from his position and envelop the mansion.

"Silvercraft: Barrier Break" Tsukune said.

Upon those words being stated the silver liquid burst away from the mansion and returned to Tsukune's clenched fist. He then returned to a normal position before walking towards the door, unfazed by what had happened. The others however were not so unfazed.

"What the heck did Tsukune-kun just do?" Kurumu asked, confused by what she had seen.

Cecile just stood there grinning at the impressive display she had just seen. Moka however was more determined to get an answer than Kurumu so she walked up to the spellcaster and tapped her lightly.

"What is Tsukune-kun?" the silver haired vampire asked.

"He's a form of alchemist. It's the only thing that he can truly excel at without aggravating his necromancy" Cecile answered. "As such he decided to focus on Silvercraft. It's an ancient form of alchemy that was used for many purposes. It's also very dangerous."

Moka nodded in as best an understanding as she could. There was something that she wasn't being told, but now was not the time to hunt for an answer. Now, they needed to break into the mansion and rescue this witch.

* * *

Kurumu and Mizore had elected to stay outside. If something serious was going to happen then they at least needed a couple of people outside in case anything went on. Agreeing to this Cecile led Tsukune and Moka into the mansion.

Upon entering Cecile was amazed by how elegant it was. Nearly going off on a discussion about the architecture she forced herself to remember why they had come in the first place. Leading the way the best she could, Cecile decided it would be better to have Moka take the lead.

The silver haired young woman agreed and soon they were progressing cautiously towards the basement of the mansion. Tsukune had been holding up the rear and was pleased to do so as his thoughts were given time to sort them out. Ever since he had returned home things had been moving insanely fast, it was as if this was part of a game and he was just one of the pieces. He knew exactly who he would be a piece for, but after playing chess numerous times (and failing each and every one) against Fai, he was sure that none of them were sacrificial pawns.

'There's go to be something I'm missing' he thought just as they arrived at the door to the basement.

"Tsukune-kun, we need you to open the barrier again" Cecile said with a smile as Tsukune was forced to the head of the group.

"Alright, just give me a moment" Tsukune replied as he once again took up his position. "Silvercraft: Barrier Break."

In no time the barrier was gone and they could proceed. However Tsukune could feel that something wasn't right. Stomaching the feeling he followed the others.

* * *

The room they had come into was dank and dark. Waves of malicious magic energy washed over them as they continued onwards and it was quite evident that Mizore and Kurumu had never experienced this form of power before (at the very least not in this quantity). Even Moka was struggling to stay focused with the immense magic energy.

As they made their way cautiously to the bottom step of the stairway, voices became audible. Actually it was more like screaming became audible. Cecile clearly noticed Tsukune cringe, before anger spread across his face at the sound. Anger wasn't usually something Tsukune bore, so when it came up there was clearly hell to pay for whoever invoked it.

'Tsukune-kun don't do anything rash' Cecile stated through her telepathic link.

'Of course I won't...I just can't stand this anymore' Tsukune replied. 'We've come this far and I want to just rush in and help her...argh! This is so hard!'

His yelling caused Cecile to blink in shock a few times (unnerving the girls who didn't know what was going on). Refocusing herself the female spellcaster placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder and gave him a smile.

'Don't worry about it. We'll save her. Please just trust me on my judgement here' she requested.

'Alright, Cecile-sama, I'll trust your judgement on this' Tsukune conceded before turning his attention back to their location.

"Moka-san are we in the right location?" Tsukune asked.

Standing still for a moment Moka allowed herself to feel out the youki before giving him a confirming nod.

"Okay, Cecile-sama what's the plan?" the question was aimed at the emerald haired spellcaster who had been starting to feel the rush of magic.

"Hmm, wait...what was that Tsukune-kun?" she asked as she shook her head.

"I asked what your plan was" he repeated, irritation appearing slightly in his voice.

"My plan...yes...what was it anyways?" Cecile could feel her mind slipping as she tried to focus.

"Cecile-sama are you alright?" Tsukune asked, noticing his aunt's declining health.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she retorted with a bizarre half smile on her face.

Tsukune felt a wave of panic pass through him as he twisted around to see that Moka was starting to act up as well. However she was able to show him that she was still struggling to stay conscious and sane.

"Tsukune-kun, why are you unaffected?" she asked, her voice becoming as loopy as Cecile's.

As Moka asked the question, a feeling of dread spread throughout Tsukune's body. He now knew what sort of magic was permeating the area. It wasn't nature magic, that was quite clear...he was facing a magic style comparable to the necromancy buried within him.

"Moka-san you just stay right here...you and Cecile that is. I have to go see what I can do to stop this" he told her with a, hopefully, comforting smile.

"Hurry back, I'll be waiting" the vampiress said as she stumbled slightly, almost as if she was drunk.

Grimacing at the sight of his friend (and a member of his family) Tsukune pushed onward. Moka was still struggling, he was certain of that, but she wouldn't be any help in that drunken state. The only thing that was comforting to the young alchemist was the idea that Cecile would get a reprimanding from Lelouch over what occurred here, well as long as they all survived she would.

Pushing that dark thought from his mind Tsukune approached the door. Twisting the knob he was pleased to find that it wasn't locked. That at least was a good start. Taking in a deep breath he opened the door slowly, revealing the room within.

'Shit' he mentally swore as the sight of the room overcame him.

It was the last thing he would have expected. Despite the majority of spellcasters using their abilities for the benefit of mankind (usually in the background) and the numerous conflicts from that, he never expected to see what he saw before him.

The room was essentially a torture chamber, filled with both human and magical items that shouldn't even be allowed to exist. By now he was also feeling the energy that turned the others loopy, but to his relief (at least at this moment it was a relief) it was energizing him.

"Ruby" he hissed out, hoping not to disturb the mistress if she was still down here.

"Oh, welcome good sir. Our mistress wishes to speak with you" the familiar voice of the witch appeared in the room.

Tsukune glanced over and was thrown off by what he saw. Walking towards him was definitely Ruby, but at the same time she didn't have any of the energy that she had before. Her eyes were empty of all life and emotion and she seemed to be very subservient.

"Hurry up necromancer, we must not keep the mistress waiting" she said monotonously.

That one word caught Tsukune off guard. He knew that he never told her about his necromancy. Hell, he hadn't even told her about his Silvercrafting. There was something seriously wrong here and he was soon going to be forced to face it.

* * *

Fai had returned to Lelouch's location in a hurry, Gin following behind as best he could (shockingly Fair was able to move quicker than the werewolf). Once the two had come to a stop Fai rushed into the building and made his way to Lelouch's office. He even burst in on the war meeting without a single thought for what that would do to his already rocky reputation.

"We need to prepare an attack right away" Fai gasped out. "There's no telling what Lady Oyakata has prepared for us."

Gin was shocked by the panic in the young man's voice. He knew everything was serious, but to this extreme it was unnerving. Deciding it would be for the better he stepped back out into the hall to wait.

"Where are Cecile and Tsukune?" Lelouch asked as his attention shifted to his brother.

"They're at the mansion on the knoll right now" Fai stated as he gasped for air once again.

Lelouch's eyes darkened as he was given the news, but decided that Fai was free from blame in this account. Turning his attention back to Koji and Fujiko he resumed the meeting.

"As we have just heard from my brother, Lady Oyakata is preparing to launch her attack. As such I need the two of you to gather as many spellcasters as possible from the district and get them prepared for a fight. I don't know what her plans are and from the looks of it Fai does not either. We'll be going in blind so make sure you've said your farewells" Lelouch requested.

He knew that they were all at risk with their positions in the world. Though, he had hoped with all his might that it would never come to this.

"Alright, I'll get on that as soon as I've spoken with Kasumi" Koji said, breaking the silence.

Fujiko seemed to agree with the idea and the two soon left the room, leaving only the brothers in the room. Beckoning for Fai to take a seat, Lelouch stood up and began pacing.

"What are they doing in the mansion?" Lelouch asked, anger lacing his question.

"Tsukune refused to leave unless he could help Lady Oyakata's apprentice. It's a very noble thing for him to do" Fai said as upbeat as he could.

"That's not the point" Lelouch growled. "They walked right into enemy territory with little idea of what they're going up against."

"Tsukune's a member of that territory, he has every damn right to go in there to assist a fellow spellcaster" Fai was angry now as well. "My apprentice is showing a care for human life that you clearly lost ages ago Lelouch. Why else would I make sure that Cecile is blinded with a hatred for me and be going out and playing a game that you had set up. I've lost a lot as well and I don't want to see anyone else suffer like I did. Tsukune would clearly suffer if he failed this witch."

Anger was heating up the room as the brothers stared one another down. Finally Fai relented and collapsed back into his seat, his grey eyes showing how tired he really was.

"You and I both agree on our steps in life, no matter where they lead us. I just want you to know that I won't always be there to protect Cecile from your anger and hatred Lelouch. And I definitely don't want you passing that role onto Tsukune, he doesn't deserve it. However right now that is not important. Now we need to focus on making sure that Lady Oyakata does not pull off her plan. You and I both know first hand the consequences of failure."

Lelouch listened intently to his brother before sitting down as well. Taking numerous deep breaths the raven haired spellcaster spoke again.

"I truly appreciate your willingness to run this deception for me Fai. I just wish you would trust me with your own plans. This conflict could expose us to the world and soon we'd have Tohou Fuhai breathing down our necks."

Fai let out an annoyed sigh before standing up.

"Facades are what I do best and you and I both know that we'd never let a conflict come to exposure" he began. "However now, I shall go gather spellcasters to assist us. We'll need all the help we can get."

Lelouch nodded as Fai left the room and beckoned for Gin to follow him. Once Fai and Gin had left Lelouch's range of hearing, the spellcaster spoke up.

"Don't tell anyone about what you heard. My appearance as the black sheep of my family is needed. I don't even want Tsukune to know the truth. At least not yet" Fai requested.

"But, your brother was the one who was...oh this is confusing" Gin mumbled in response, eliciting a smile from Fai.

"Yeah, that's the number one rule of being a top ranking spellcaster. No one can understand what you're up to" Fai replied with the smile still on his face as they left to gather forces.

* * *

Following behind Ruby, Tsukune was given a better look at the numerous bizarre devices that littered the basement rooms. Most of them were disturbing, though some clearly showed a style of craftsmanship that he had not been expecting. Granted most were still disturbing and he'd rather not dwell on them.

Arriving at their destination he bore witness to a sight that he truly did not understand. A dark throne was located at the back of the room, spell books were piled all around it and plants were moving as if they were people. Back and forth they were carrying items, cleaning and organizing. As he stepped forward (beckoned by Ruby) the plants all stopped and seemed to be watching him. It was almost as if they recognized him and were pleading for assistance.

This was nerve wracking as he was led directly to the front of the throne.

"Welcome necromancer. We have much to discuss about your role here" the mistress of the knoll stated with a feral grin. "Yes, we have much to discuss."

End Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally finished Chapter 13. I really don't want to write that much here as I can't think of much to say that won't spoil anything. Anyways I do have a few points to cover. First is the names, to start Koji is the name I decided to give Tsukune's father. And that's about it for names. I know very terribly short author's note, but I really don't want to discuss much. Although I do hope you like my choice of magic ability for Tsukune (bonus points to all who can name exactly where this ability comes from) I decided to go with the unconventional. I really am tired of the basic fire, ice, lightning, wind combinations so I thought I'd try something else. Now I really have to prevent myself from spoiling things, but this chapter is made to speculate on. As most people know (who have been reading this) I plan this as a three part story (one I will actually finish). As such there are hints to plans I want to expand on in this chapter and the previous one. Then there's the Fai and Lelouch conflict. I know it may seem odd, but I needed that scene there for a reason. Oh and I'm changing the style of magic that Ruby's mistress uses. I won't say more on that matter, but it's necessary for my plotline. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I am definitely not giving up on this story. Thanks go out to the reviews and story alerts that I received (especially in the past week) they help me to know that I still write enjoyable stories. Please review if it suits you, or if you're a new reader please story alert or favourite and until next time (which hopefully won't be as long), **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 14

Tsukune was dumbfounded. How much did this woman know, and more importantly how the heck did she know about him being a necromancer. Fai guarded that secret with his life and refused to have it even written down. There were no official records of his abilities. He was working at registering as a Silverclaimer.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. "All I'm here for is Ruby."

"Ah, my beautiful apprentice. So she served her purpose and did catch your eye. Well I'm glad my plan worked" the woman on the throne said with a knowing, yet sadistic grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsukune asked as he forced himself to stand tall.

"Ruby can only have small parts of her personality available to her at a time. It wouldn't do any good for her to realise what she's been doing after all" the woman said with an even more sinister grin.

"Wait" Tsukune started as his eyes glanced back at the plants working around the throne. "You're saying that Ruby is your personal doll?"

"Heh, something along those lines" she answered. "I can see that you're coming to a conclusion."

Tsukune's eyes darkened as he realised what was going on. "You've sealed her into these plants. Each piece of her personality so that you can tear it out and replace it whenever you need to."

A piercing laugh burst through the room. Tsukune's assumption must've been correct with the way that her laughter just continued to echo. Disturbed by the reality of it his anger began to flare.

"How could you do that to your own apprentice? That goes against every rule we hold ourselves to" Tsukune yelled.

"Ah, you really are on your way to becoming one of Merlin's slaves aren't you" the mistress stated cynically. "Rules this, laws that. Don't you know how much power we hold? Someone like you, especially. With all that dark energy coursing through you, don't you just want to unleash it and get whatever you wanted?"

Tsukune bristled at her comments. He knew full well the potential he held with the necromancy. Then there was the truth that he fell under the same rules set up by Merlin as every other spellcaster in the world. These rules were drilled into him since infancy and he fought to uphold them at all costs.

"No" he answered simply. "I am here for Ruby only. I do not want anything to do with the rest of your plans."

"Too bad, I was really hoping that you would be able to help me. I desperately wanted a young man such as yourself to assist with the dirty work here."

As the knoll's mistress spoke, Tsukune felt a headache bursting through him.

'Damn this is a charm spell' he tried to process. 'I may be immune to them, but they hurt so badly.'

As Tsukune collapsed to the ground he thought he saw the plants housing Ruby's identity surround him. His vision faded to black before he could confirm anything as the pain became unbearable.

* * *

"Do you think we should go find them?" Kurumu asked as she remained outside, standing alongside Mizore.

"Were you ever actually planning to just leave them in there?" the Yuki-Onna asked.

"Of course not, my destined one is...oh, that's what you mean" Kurumu clued in and the two turned to the mansion itself.

"Moka-san said it was in the basement, but I think we should see if we can find something else" Mizore spoke up. "They probably have everything under control with their part."

"If that's what you believe" Kurumu replied. "I just have a very nervous feeling about this."

"Well as long as you don't start the whole 'It's a trap' thing, we'll be fine" Mizore replied coldly as she began to make her way into the mansion.

Kurumu followed suit as the two entered the dark building. Ignoring the architecture, they approached the staircase.

"Do you really think this is wise? I'm starting to feel ill" Kurumu said as she followed behind Mizore.

"Shut up! We have to help them somehow and there's really no point in staying outside" Mizore responded, her irritation with the succubus starting to show.

"Alright, I'll come. Just don't expect me to stop complaining. It's about the only thing I can do to stay calm here" Kurumu said as she began ascending the stairs.

* * *

Tsukune woke up to find himself in chains. That alone should've been an indication of the sorry state he had gotten caught up in, but the cool breeze he was feeling in this basement was another story entirely. Glancing at himself as best he could, a massive blush spread across his face. While he had been unconscious he had been stripped down to nothing. Combined with the chains this was a very kinky situation.

"Oh, I so hope this doesn't have anything to do with someone's fetishes" Tsukune mumbled as he tried to fight down the embarrassment of being exposed.

Footsteps were audible fairly soon after he woke up and soon the Ruby doll entered the room. Well at least Tsukune thought she was still a doll. There seemed to be some recognition and embarrassment in her eyes as she approached, holding an odd looking tool.

"Okay, I really don't know what that thing is, but if it's supposed to come into contact with me then...well just don't" he pleaded as she approached.

Stopping right in front of him and then moving off to the side, the Ruby doll made way for her mistress to enter.

"Aha, so the necromancer finally woke up. I didn't realise that my charm spell would knock you out. That's quite an immunity you have to it if that's all that happened to you" the woman said.

"Heh, yeah I've been told that by a few people before. Mainly my sensei, but that's beside the point. What the hell is that tool?"

Tsukune's outburst only seemed to fuel the knoll's mistress in her sadism as she picked it up and approached him.

"It's an ornamental dagger made up of silver from the home of the first Merlin council" the mistress said with a sadistic smile on her face. "It has the wonderful property of cutting away your sanity, piece by piece."

Tsukune heard every word she said and it was now clear to him that she didn't know what sort of spellcaster he was. Fighting to remain terrified, he struggled to hold in the smirk that was trying to force itself free. Apparently he was successful enough as the mistress approached him lazily, the dagger (it did not really look like one) dangling from her right hand. As she proceeded to stab him, he used his abilities to disperse the blade before it made contact, reforming it when she moved back.

"What did you just do?" she screeched as the blade was brandished once again.

"I'm covered in charms. They prevented you from stabbing me" Tsukune lied, hoping she hadn't checked him for charms when he was unconscious.

"That's a load of bull" she said darkly. "You only have charms on your arms that indicate the wellbeing of your loved ones."

Tsukune cursed inwardly as she spoke. He really didn't want to fully reveal his Silverclaiming to her if at all possible. However, that seemed less and less likely an outcome as she continued to rant.

"Well let's see if that was just a fluke or if you really are something special" the woman said as she prepared to stab him again.

This time Tsukune knew he would have to retaliate (and at least break himself free). As the dagger came towards him he let out the breath he had been holding and activated his Silverclaiming. Taking control of the dagger he turned it into a liquid before forcing it through one of the chains holding himself up.

"You're...you can't be...I haven't seen one since I was a young girl" she stammered as he proceeded to slice through the second chain that was holding him up.

"Yeah, you know I really don't have time for this" Tsukune said as kindly as he could. "As I said before, I'm just here for Ruby and then we'll be out of your hair forever."

"You cannot take her" the woman roared as she broke free from her shock. "Silverclaimer, this is probably a more fitting title for you. Seeing as you so easily took control of that dagger. However, this young woman belongs to me. Youth will be mine again, as soon as we've destroyed that pathetic city many of our kind call home."

Tsukune immediately caught on to Ruby's purpose here and why her identity was stripped away. He also caught on to why a necromancer was needed. Eyes darkening Tsukune reformed the silver, which was still floating nearby, into a more realistic looking dagger.

Lunging at the woman he bypassed the wall of flesh thrown in front of him (which just so happened to be Ruby's empty shell) and was at the mistress's neck in an instant, dagger bearing down on her. Scowling the young man slammed her into the ground and held the dagger centimetres away from her throat.

"Oh, I haven't been taken like this in ages" the woman said with a cackle as she stared into Tsukune's eyes. "And having it done by such a handsome young man, the dream of every woman."

Tsukune suddenly realised the awkward situation he was in and leapt back. A massive mistake as a wave of dark energy was sent directly at him.

"Dammit" he muttered as he rolled out of the way. "What are you trying to do? Why do you hate humans so much?"

"They've been stealing our land for centuries. Slowly taking over what shouldn't be theirs" the mistress started as she prepared another attack. "I need my youth back so I can eliminate all of those who would steal from us."

Her whole plot was focused on a bizarre sense of justice, but Tsukune could easily see the fatal error. If she was so against stealing then why would she be taking Ruby's body and turning it into her own.

"Alright, I can see justification for what you're doing. Well, for all except what is going to happen to Ruby. Isn't that the exact same thing you're standing out against?" Tsukune questioned.

"I don't have time for your games Silverclaimer. Ruby, hold him here until I return. Our plan must be initiated now" the woman said as she turned away from Tsukune.

Ruby immediately grabbed his right arm and dragged him back towards where the chains had been located. As she shoved him into a sitting position, Tsukune clearly felt the effects of numerous enhancement spells coursing through her.

Cursing his ineptitude to fight back (and the fact that the mistress so clearly knew one way to get to him) he conceded. Sitting down he tried to process the overload of information he had just been given. At a time like this, Yukari would prove very helpful.

* * *

Mizore and Kurumu had investigated most of the rooms that they could find on the upper floor. In many ways Kurumu thought that Mizore was just enjoying prying into other people's business, but she also realised the grim determination on the Yuki-Onna's face.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" Kurumu asked as the two made their way to the next room.

"Yes, I may not have Moka-san's ability to sense youki, but I do have better intuition then her" Mizore answered. "There's something terribly wrong in here and I need to find out what it is."

"Alright, just don't expect me to help you if we find something we really shouldn't have" Kurumu retorted as she followed the Yuki-Onna.

Mizore ignored the comment and continued on to the next room. Opening the door she jumped back slightly at the sight before her. Within the room were numerous weapons, potions, and books all spread across the floor. However what truly startled her was the intricate drawings spread across the walls.

"Mizore-san, what did you...what on earth is that?" Kurumu questioned as she too bore witness to the drawings.

"It looks like some sort of prophesying imagery" Mizore answered. "But what its prophesying is beyond my comprehension. All I get is a very terrifying feeling from it."

Kurumu could only nod in agreement as the two young women backed away from the room.

"You know what, I think we should go see if we can find the others now" Kurumu suggested.

"I...I have to agree" Mizore replied as the two ran back down the flight of stairs.

Reaching the bottom, Mizore shoved Kurumu into a corner as another presence entered the main hall. Blood was dripping down her hand as she walked past the hiding spot and proceeded up the stairs.

"You know what. I'm terrified for Tsukune-kun now" Kurumu said. "Let's hurry."

Mizore nodded and the two proceeded to the door to the basement. Opening it as quietly as possible they proceeded down the stairs. As they went down, harsh breathing and slight moans of pain became audible to the girls. Cautiously making their way to the bottom, they turned a corner only to find Moka holding a bleeding Cecile.

"What happened?" Mizore asked.

"It's very blurry. I remember my mind starting to slip and Tsukune-kun looking panicked, but after that I don't recall anything until I woke up and found Cecile-sama bleeding" the vampiress answered calmly. "What's worse is that I can't sense Tsukune-kun's youki."

"She's left, Lady Oyakata has left" Cecile gurgled as she tried to sit up. "Tsukune-kun's not in any danger. The rest of the city is in danger. Lulu-tan, please hurry up and save it."

"Is she alright?" Kurumu inquired tentatively. "I mean, she's talking nonsense right now."

"I woke up and she was bleeding crazily" Moka answered. "I don't know what happened, but she's dying."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Mizore was worried. This woman was important to Tsukune and she was dying.

This question hung in the air as the three girls racked their brains for any available options.

* * *

Left alone to his thoughts as he was guarded by the doll Ruby, Tsukune did his best to think of a way out of there that wouldn't involve harming anyone. All he could come up with was using the limited silver he had to fuse Ruby's feet to the ground. Well that or use it to cover some of him up, both were very valid ideas and he was having an issue deciding which one would be more valuable. Letting out a sigh, he was shocked to see Ruby turn towards him, this time she was truly embarrassed.

"Please forgive me" she mouthed to him. "I didn't want this to happen. When we first met it was all part of her plan. Your sensei knew that and offered me a way out. I'm terribly sorry for this."

Even though she couldn't speak, it was enough for Tsukune to smile back at her. She was his friend and he was going to make sure she remembered that. Deciding to go with his latter decision he manipulated the silver and covered up his lower regions (he was really cold at this point) and stood up. Instead of being forced down, he felt Ruby's hand wrap around his arm and help balance him. After doing that she began to lead him out of the room. Once they reached the throne room she let him go. Backing away nervously she looked at him sorrowfully and pointed in the direction he should take.

"No, I'm not leaving without you" Tsukune insisted as he stood his ground.

"I can't leave" she mouthed back to him. "My place is here."

"I came here to bring you out of this servitude. I came to help you" Tsukune pleaded. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry Tsukune. I just can't leave. Not at this point. I really wanted your sensei's plan to work, I wanted to be able to leave" Ruby mouthed to him.

Even without her voice, Tsukune could tell that Ruby was feeling a wave of sorrow. Her eyes were tearing up and it killed him inside to watch. Forcing himself to turn around he began walking towards where he had left Cecile and Moka.

"Don't give up" he said suddenly. "I'm coming back for you. We'll stop your mistress and then I'll be back for you. Don't you dare even think about giving up. I will be back no matter what."

Tears were flowing freely from Ruby at this point. With the limited emotions this state allowed her she was glad that she could feel this. Both sadness and hope mixed in her as she watched Tsukune walk off. Tsukune on the other hand felt determination well within him. He was going to save her no matter what the cost.

End Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh my word, a second update in two days! Thanks to all the requests for me to return to this one I have conceded and am now back into the flow of the story. Also I've learned a few important things about writing stories...okay it's really just one, but that is 'Don't try to limit your chapters'. After all, I have the tendency to go shorter or longer than the assumed length. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this update, in it I gave a few more hints at the politics within the spellcasters and will be expanding that at a later date. I hope you have also enjoyed the direction this arc is taking. I personally love where my ideas are going and have had no doubts about where they're going to end up. Personally I would like it if you could see that in my writing. On the topic of my writing I've noticed a significant improvement in my grammar since I started writing on this site (even within the past three months I've seen a huge increase). So I wanted to thank anyone who had given me input on that. Now please review if it suits you and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V.**

Chapter 15

Yukari was nervous. She hadn't heard anything from Tsukune or her friends for hours and it was starting to worry her. Her mother had decided to bring her along to assist in the gathering of the area's spellcasters, but that didn't do much to distract her from all the possible ends the others were facing.

Following her mother to the next home, the little witch felt a sudden spike in energy. Turning around, hoping to find the source, she was unable to. Nervously she proceeded after her mother. Well that was her plan until she heard Cecile's voice in her mind.

"Yukari-chan, I need you to inform Lelouch that Lady Oyakata is ready to make her move. I noticed her, but was injured and am now only capable of speaking this way. Tsukune-kun's doing his best to close the wound, but I need you to get Lelouch to force his hand...now!"

The intensity of Cecile's voice startled the little witch; however she wasn't the only one who heard the message. Her mother turned to face her and gave her a sad smile. Understanding that it was her permission to go, Yukari bolted from the area and rushed back towards the council building.

As she ran, she could see that the humans were still going about their daily lives as if there was no threat hanging over them. Entering and exiting stores, chatting with friends and family. It was all, well, very calm. No one suspected that this little girl was busy delivering messages for the start of a fight.

Ignoring the thoughts that were rushing through her head, Yukari managed to make it to the council building in record time. Rushing as fast as she could up the stairs, she stopped for no one as she burst into Lelouch's office.

"Lulu-tan...you need to...mobilize your forces...right away" Yukari huffed out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Lady Oyakata has already begun to move out then?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes" Yukari answered. "However, Cecile-sama is injured. Nii-san is trying to close the wound, but I don't know what will happen."

Panic laced Yukari's voice. Within this city, each and every one of the spellcasters formed a part of a tightly knit community. Even Tsukune's human mother was a major part. As such, Cecile's death would devastate everyone.

"Alright, I shall go and mobilize everyone I can" Lelouch said darkly before stalking out of the room. "That bitch won't forget what happens when you harm my wife."

Yukari didn't realise that Lelouch had left her until the intense magical power had completely dissipated from the room. Taking a look around the empty office, Yukari was about to leave when she caught sight of an object sitting alone on the desk. Deciding to take a quick look, she cautiously approached it.

* * *

When Tsukune had returned to the entrance to the basement, he was initially shocked to see that Kurumu and Mizore had joined them. However that shock changed to panic as soon as he saw Cecile.

"What happened?" he asked, ignoring the questioning looks that the girls were giving him (due to his half naked state).

"Something stabbed Cecile-sama" Moka said, making sure that she remembered the honorific.

Tsukune's mind blanched momentarily as Cecile started babbling again.

"Okay" he began once his mind cleared. "We need to help her close the wound."

"What!" Kurumu exclaimed. "We're not technically allowed to do anything of that sort."

"I am" Tsukune said emotionlessly. "When you have had two former spellcaster soldiers as your teachers, you're kind of taught these things."

Mizore was immediately at Tsukune's side as he turned to focus on the injured woman.

"Cecile-sama, it's just me" Tsukune said softly as he lifted her shirt above the stomach wound. "Well me and Mizore-chan. We're going to help you close the wound. So just keep speaking to us, alright?"

Moka was watching the exchange in shock. Tsukune was constantly full of surprises as he slowly opened his past to them. Skills she had never assumed he would have had, it made her embarrassed to have thought he was done in when Kuyou 'incinerated' him. As he expertly worked with Mizore another wave of emotion washed over her. She couldn't identify it and decided to leave it alone for the time being.

Things proceeded quickly and efficiently and Tsukune was soon done. As he stood up, he stumbled slightly, but was steadied by Mizore placing her hands around his arm.

"She'll live" Tsukune said with a small smile. "It wasn't that shallow a wound, and she was continually casting healing spells as soon as it had happened."

Ignoring the questioning looks of his friends, Tsukune retreated into his mind as he tried to work through the information that he had acquired below. He knew that the knoll's mistress was planning on destroying the city. Then she was going to steal Ruby's body and start wreaking the same havoc on the rest of the world. To be honest with himself, the plan had its merits, but he wasn't about to let this come to fruition.

Turning back to the others and returning his mindset to reality, Tsukune went back to Cecile and knelt down beside her. To his friends' surprise, he reached inside her left pocket and pulled out a strange item.

"I knew you'd have this on you" he mumbled to himself as he placed the item on top of her chest.

As he chanted softly the item started glowing brighter and brighter.

"Cover your eyes" Tsukune called out to his friends. "This can really damage them when it reaches its brightest."

Obeying the request, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore all covered their eyes as Tsukune continued his chanting. Soon enough he was done and the light disappeared. Opening their eyes, the girls were confused by the sight of Tsukune (still half naked) standing there on his own. Cecile was nowhere in sight.

"What did you do?" Kurumu asked, curious about what had just happened.

"I sent her home" Tsukune said with a small smile. "She's going to be recovering at her pace."

Moka was glad to see some of the darkness float off of Tsukune. He had been somewhat terrifying when he had returned to them. This calmer attitude was what she hoped to see more of.

"So then what are we going to do?" Mizore questioned as her eyes were continually drawn to Tsukune.

"Umm, well, I plan on going after the mistress of the knoll, though I really should get some proper clothing first" Tsukune started out strong, but was mumbling by the end.

"No don't get proper clothes" Kurumu begged (clearly she had heard him). "You look great, don't cover yourself up."

Grabbing him around the neck and crushing him against her. Kurumu couldn't help, but thank whatever twisted operation caused Tsukune to end up like this.

Almost immediately, Mizore was prying Kurumu off of Tsukune and forcing her back. Turning to Tsukune, she helped him to his feet as he once again steadied himself.

To Moka and Mizore's surprise he began laughing. He personally felt it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself as he watched his friends interact.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kurumu asked as she picked herself back up.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have friends like you" he said with a smile. "Now let's get going. We need to stop that witch."

The three girls nodded in agreement as they rushed up the basement stairs.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun, where's the witch you went in there to save?" Moka asked as soon as they were back in the main hall.

"She's going to need a different form of saving. I can't just get her out of here and be done with it" Tsukune answered. "So I'll be coming back once we've stopped her mistress."

Moka nodded in understanding. Even if Tsukune had explained exactly why he couldn't rescue her, it probably would've eluded her. She didn't truly understand all the inner workings of vampire politics, so spellcaster politics would definitely be incomprehensible.

Tsukune led them to the entrance they had come in and poked his head out, in case anything dangerous was out there. Seeing that they were free to leave, he took a large step out. Placing his foot cautiously on the ground, he breathed a sigh of relief when no plants attempted to attack him.

"Tsukune-kun, what the heck are you doing?" Kurumu asked. "You look really ridiculous right now."

"I know" Tsukune replied. "However, this is utterly necessary, when this place is littered with dangerous plants."

A small squeak came from Kurumu when she heard that, and soon the succubus was at the center of the group. Mizore and Moka managed to remain emotionless as they proceeded across the lawn. Upon reaching a (somewhat) safe distance from the house, they were able to begin running.

* * *

Arriving back on the main roads, Tsukune was immediately making his way towards Fai's safe house. He knew that would be the best place to work through his plan, especially if the other spellcasters were being mobilized for combat.

"Where are you leading us Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked when she felt safe enough to speak.

"There's a safe house my sensei had set up in this area" Tsukune answered. "It's probably the best place for me to discuss my plans with each of you."

"So, you do have an idea of what needs to be done?" Moka asked, her mind slowly starting to figure out Tsukune's bizarre methods.

"Yep, however we need to stay out of the way of any possible combat, and I know that Fai-sensei would have made sure his safe house was somewhere that wouldn't get easily caught up in it" Tsukune replied.

The three girls nodded in understanding and continued to follow behind Tsukune. Much to their luck they arrived at the safe house quite soon. Entering into it, Tsukune disappeared into the second room, while the girls were left in the first room.

As soon as Tsukune returned, the three girls were caught off guard by the change in era his clothes had taken. Instead of the jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing when they had originally arrived, Tsukune was currently wearing what looked to be a traditional mages outfit. A leather vest, white dress shirt, and form fitting leather pants. Kurumu couldn't help herself and her jaw dropped as she watched Tsukune walk past her.

"Tsukune-kun, since when have you owned this style of clothing?" she asked, her voice sounding off due to her hanging jaw.

"Oh...I've always had these. I have about twelve of each article of clothing..." Tsukune was at a loss for words as Kurumu remained gawking at him.

"Are you ready?" Moka asked, interrupting the awkward moment.

"Yes" Tsukune answered. "All I needed from here was my clothes and grab a few of my silver items."

Holding out a pocketwatch and a necklace, Tsukune gave a nod to affirm his readiness. The group then exited the safehouse. Now, they just needed to find the gathering spellcasters.

* * *

Lelouch and Fai stood side by side as they watched the spellcasters gather. Both were irritated and grouchy, but for completely different reasons.

"Has there been any news about Tsukune and Cecile?" Lelouch asked darkly.

"Cecile was confirmed to have been found by a few of your maids. Tsukune must have sent her back home" Fair answered coldly. "Now, all we have to worry about is Lady Oyakata and whatever her plans are."

Lelouch nodded in understanding. Once the spellcasters seemed to have finished gathering, he approached the head of the crowd. Standing there with a strong sense of authority, Lelouch began to speak.

'I think I'll go check up on Yukari and Gin' Fai thought as he watched his brother speak.

Stepping away from the main group, Fai made his way towards the werewolf and little witch. Arriving at their waiting position, he could see worry lining their faces. Also, he found that Yukari was quite confused about something. Her eyes were shifting quickly and she couldn't seem to sit still. Chalking it up to being a sense of worry, Fai sat down inbetween the two and smiled as brightly as he could.

"I know I'm a very strange person, but could you at least try to hold onto hope right now. For me and your friends?" Fai asked as cheerfully as he could.

Gin and Yukari both looked at him quizically. Confused by what he had said, thus causing Fai to let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, you two are quite good at irritating me" he said, still smiling. "I really hope your other friends aren't like this during crises."

His attempt at humour fell flat, but Fai could see that his attempts were nonetheless proving to be somewhat helpful. Feeling a sense of inner pride, the silvery blonde spellcaster settled onto the grass, awaiting his orders from Lelouch. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help, but feel a sense of dread over the upcoming conflict.

End Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 15 of Hitomi no Tsubasa. I've been desperately trying to finish it for a while, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review with pointers or any other comments if at all possible. I hope to not take as long for the next chapter, especially seeing as this is my most popular story on , which I have to thank everyone for. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I inch closer and closer to the end of the Witches Knoll arc and proceed to the end of part 1. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Tsukune's mages outfit is pretty much what Balthier wears in FFXII, just without all the rings. By the way, Balthier is the best character of FFXII, followed closely by Ashe...I don't really think that matters, oh well. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 16

Tsukune and the others ran along the walking path. There was nothing they needed to fear here seeing as Lady Oyakata had yet to expand out of her territory. At least that was what Tsukune believed. Luckily he was correct as they made their way onto the outskirts of the town.

"Alright, I just have to find Fai-sensei and Lelouch-sama. They'll definitely be able to help" Tsukune told the girls as he began to walk towards the sign signifying entrance to the town.

Much to his dismay he walked into a powerful force field. Smashing his nose against it, he let out a yelp of pain as he backed away. Kurumu was instantly by his side and checking for bleeding of any kind.

"That freaking hurt" Tsukune muttered as he was set free from Kurumu's care. "They must have already set up a barrier to prevent innocents from being hurt. Well, at least in the first wave."

Focusing on the walkway that led around the town, Tsukune beckoned for the other three to follow him as he took off along the trail. There were many things and contingencies that spellcasters had set up specifically for a situation like this and he was quite glad for them at this point in time. Making his way down the trail, he came to a sudden stop upon seeing the amount of spellcasters who had been gathered. Noticing his father near the front of the group, Tsukune decided to shy away and hope that he could get in without the man noticing.

"Tsukune-kun is everything alright?" Moka asked as she saw him suddenly shift his direction.

"Yep, everything's just peachy" Tsukune said nervously as he walked onwards.

Moka was not satisfied with his answer, but decided to leave him alone for the time being as now was not the right time to start an argument. Following behind she was amazed to see how many spellcasters had gathered.

"How many of your kind live in the area?" Mizore asked amazed by the same sight that Moka was.

"There are around three hundred within the town. Then there are another four hundred in the surrounding area as well. However it seems that they only gathered around sixty-eight of them for this" Tsukune answered.

Walking onwards the group managed to find their way towards Lelouch's position. As they approached him, what they saw was not the calm and collected man they had met earlier. Now they were facing a general, someone who had led many people before and was quite skilled in it. Barking out orders at a consistent pace, he was completely caught up in his job. Just as Tsukune was about to approach him, he felt himself being pulled back in a very familiar way.

"Fai-sensei?" he asked with mild confusion as he looked back towards his teacher, who was currently dragging him away.

"Good, you four are still alive" Fai said with a small sigh of relief (granted it was so small that it would be barely noticeable to anyone). "Well, where's the witch you were so desperate to save?"

As that question was asked, Tsukune was released and able to pick himself up. Turning to face his teacher, Tsukune explained the situation. After a few moments of silence, Fai nodded in understanding and beckoned for the four to follow him.

"You're alive" Yukari's excitement was audible to most of the surrounding spellcasters as she jumped Tsukune.

Clinging tightly to him, she snuggled her face into his chest as a few tears leaked out. With only Tsukune knowing about it, she clutched onto him tighter. As the other girls watched, they didn't notice Gin approach as well.

"So, the entire club's back together again" he said with a smirk. "Good to see you all in one piece."

Just as Kurumu was about to berate Gin for sexual assault, she realised that he hadn't done anything of the sort. On his face were clear signs of relief at the four of them being safe. This was a pleasing sight and Kurumu turned away, not willing to attack him. Moka and Mizore noticed this as well and were about to comment when Lelouch spoke up.

"Alright, everyone has their orders. We set up a perimeter as far around the knoll as possible. From there, make sure that no one breaks through your line. Got it?"

Yells of affirmation filled the small area as the spellcasters began to move out. As they filed out, Tsukune saw that Fai wasn't going with them and became curious.

"So, sensei, what's your role in the upcoming conflict?" Tsukune questioned.

"I'm here to babysit you guys" Fai answered with a fake smile. "Lulu-tan didn't want me out there in the field. He'd prefer it if I just sat back and waited."

Tsukune was confused as to why his sensei would be left out, but it did mean he could propose his plan to him before everything got out of control.

* * *

"That could work" Fai said with a grin as Tsukune finished speaking. "If we can keep Lady Oyakata's attention split long enough, we'll have all the time needed for that to be done."

Excitedly, Fai got up and began pacing. His eyes were alight with both mischief and hope as he ran through Tsukune's proposed plan a few more times.

"I only need to make a few changes" Fai stated.

"And what's that?" Tsukune asked, curious about what his mentor thought would work better.

"I need you and Shirayuki-san to work together" Fai answered, stopping Kurumu from interrupting him before continuing. "Together they can move quieter and more quickly than the rest of you. No offense Morioka-san."

"None taken" Gin replied as Fai finished his first bout of explanations.

"Well then, as I was saying, the two of you need to find the girl and make sure that Lady Oyakata cannot return to her. I will take Yukari-chan and Kurono-san with me as we intervene with Lulu-tan's group. Finally, Akashiya-san, you and Morioka-san will be responsible for fighting Lady Oyakata. Now, usually I don't approve of letting S-ranked youkai interfere with spellcaster affairs, but today I believe it would be a good decision" Fai said. "Now, let's get going. I'd rather not see any unnecessary deaths happen today."

The group nodded in agreement and they soon split off to complete their assignments.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun, where are we going?" Mizore asked as the two of them travelled along a different path than they had used before.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking a detour to reach the mansion" Tsukune answered her. "It's not that it's quicker, but it just might keep us from being attacked on the way."

Mizore was nervous about this. Not that she would admit it, but the way Tsukune was acting hinted at something worse in his past. He was hiding something, something she wanted to know and understand. However, now was not the time to dwell on that as she followed closely behind Tsukune. Actually, she realised that they were walking in stride with each other, an odd thought, but pleasing at the same time.

"Mizore-chan, get down" he whispered nervously as he collapsed to the ground.

Following suit, Mizore lay down as plants started to rise out of the ground and began lumbering towards an unknown destination.

"This is bad" Tsukune hissed, forgetting that Mizore was there. "I can't believe she's using this form of magic..."

As Tsukune continued to trail on, Mizore knew that she would have to ask him about what he's been hiding as soon as she got a better chance. Once the plants had passed them by, Tsukune got up and held out his hand, which Mizore graciously took. Once again on the move, the two of them were now racing towards the mansion.

"Is everything alright?" Mizore asked as Tsukune continually twisted and turned as he raced across the grassy field.

"No, Mizore-chan, nothing's alright. If we don't succeed, we're all dead" Tsukune mumbled as he ran faster.

Following closely behind, Mizore was too stunned to speak after what she had heard Tsukune say.

* * *

Yukari, Kurumu and Fai were in position. After following behind Lelouch's forces, they broke off and made their way to the location that had been agreed upon to wait.

"So, how reliable is your plan?" Kurumu asked as the trio arrived at their destination.

"I'd say it has a forty percent chance of succeeding" Fai answered jovially. "The other sixty just means that we'll have a pretty large fight to deal with."

Kurumu gulped as she nodded. The fact that they were flirting so closely with danger was not going to sit well with her mother when she brought it up at the school festival. Yukari, on the other hand, was already busy setting everything up. Well, she was busy making herself comfortable for the wait.

Watching the little witch, both Fai and Kurumu smirked at her actions. Despite her attempts to come across as an adult, she was still only twelve years old. However, Fai was also feeling a deep wave of sadness. He knew that despite everything he could try, Yukari wouldn't be holding onto her childlike innocence for much longer.

* * *

Moka and Gin, they were an odd pair to be left alone, but it was also for the best as the unsealed vampiress and the semi-transformed werewolf, raced through the fields. In an attempt to reach a good spot to wait, they had managed to avoid encountering the group of spellcasters that were marching into battle.

"Gin, do you think we're far enough out?" Moka asked as they came to a stop.

"I'd say so. Especially seeing as we're nearing what looks like a marsh" Gin answered. "I doubt you want to go for a swim in that."

Moka took a look over Gin's shoulder and saw the expanse of water. Scowling at the sight, Moka turned away and moved backwards.

"We should probably turn back and find someplace else" Moka suggested. "I'd rather not stay too close to water; it could prove a major disability during a fight."

"Completely understandable" Gin replied. "It would be the same as me standing right next to Aono when he's using his silver...a very bad combination."

The two backed up slightly and turned around; they subsequently ran towards a different location.

* * *

Tsukune and Mizore arrived back at the mansion quite easily. The speed at which they had been moving was uncomfortable for the Yuki-Onna, but to assist Tsukune, she had kept up with his unnatural pace.

"I'm sorry Mizore-chan. I forgot to cast the quickening charms on you as well. When I panic...well things like that have a tendency of slipping my mind" Tsukune apologized with a quick bow.

Mizore was staring at him, both slightly irritated and appreciative of his concern. She could tell that Tsukune saw the emotions flashed across her usually emotionless face and let out a brief gasp. He looked very apologetic at this point, but didn't mention anything as he beckoned for her to follow him into the mansion.

As soon as they stepped back across the boundary line, the two could feel a lack of a truly dark presence within the building.

"Tsukune-kun, are you sure about this? I mean, I know that your sensei requested this, but do you really feel that this is what you have to do?" Mizore asked as they began walking around the building.

"Shh" Tsukune raised a hand. "Can you hear that?"

The question was very vague, but Mizore strained to hear anything odd. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary she shook her head. However, Tsukune didn't seem to notice as his eyes had glassed over and he was walking aimlessly through the building.

"Tsukune-kun?" Mizore called out cautiously as she followed after Tsukune.

No response was given to her as Tsukune walked towards a door. Taking a step forward, she saw his hand wrap around the handle and twist it. In a single smooth movement she saw Tsukune shove the door open and enter into it. Following after him, she found herself in a black room. Desperate to see what was going on, Mizore searched for a way to find some light, but her eyelids soon felt heavy and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Tsukune had remembered entering into a dark room, but now he was utterly confused by the addition of light. He couldn't find where the source was, but he could see that there was a figure standing in the center of it all.

Moving closer towards the center, Tsukune was able to see that the person was definitely male, that and he was wearing high ranking robes. Taking a closer look, Tsukune gasped and fell backwards when he realised that the man looked to be himself, somewhere between ten and twelve years older. His attention was shifted when a booming voice began speaking.

"You, Aono Tsukune, half-blood, are hereby charged on accounts of sacrificing your purity of nature, blindly following in the path of your deceased mentor and overall trouble for the High Council, among numerous other crimes. For that reason, we shall be sentencing you to death" the booming voice stated.

As Tsukune continued watching the scene, he could see light burst into the room as numerous spellcasters raised their staves and wands, all aimed at this alternate version of himself. Bracing for the impact, Tsukune could hear a vaguely familiar, feminine voice call out his name.

Just as the attack was about to go through, the young spellcaster found himself witness to a different scene. This time, he could clearly tell that it was himself, only this time he was only a few years older than the he currently was.

"Aono Tsukune, the time has come for you to reveal to the Magical World what you are. Please step towards the podium and prepare for your testing to begin" a kinder, but still booming voice stated.

The alternate Tsukune did exactly as requested and soon a quick collection of scenes burst travelled by. Once they had ended, both Tsukune's were wide eyed. At this point, the voice spoke up again, however Tsukune was unable to listen as the scene shifted once again.

* * *

Tsukune let out a gasp as he found himself back in the mansion. Taking a moment to survey where he was, he was startled to hear another gasp as Mizore also sat up. Looking over to her, he could see that there were dried tears on her face, and immediately he began to worry.

"Mizore-chan, are you alright?" Tsukune asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"Yeah, it...it's nothing" the Yuki-Onna replied as Tsukune looked at her cautiously.

"Alright, do you think you're fine enough to keep going?" the young man asked, holding out his hand to assist Mizore in standing up.

"Yeah, we should probably finish what we were sent here to do" was the answer Tsukune received.

After assisting Mizore up to her feet, the two rushed out of the room. They needed to find Ruby and get her somewhere that her mistress wouldn't be able to find her.

"Tsukune-kun, we need to talk after all this is done" Mizore finally said as they ran.

Gulping, Tsukune nodded in semi-understanding. There was something odd about that room he had entered and seeing as Mizore had been there as well, he would need to talk with Fai about it.

* * *

"Lelouch, stop" Fai demanded as the trio arrived ahead of the gathered spellcasters. "You need to stop right now!"

"Fai, I thought I told you to stay back" Lelouch said in exasperation. "We cannot have you out here."

"Lulu-tan" Yukari began. "We need to deal with this witch carefully. Fai-sama doesn't want to end up with a major magical battle here."

The pleading look in Yukari's eyes could've convinced many to turn away, but Lelouch was adamant in his decision.

"Yukari-chan, move out of the way, this conflict is not yours. It should never be yours" Lelouch stated darkly as he continued to move his forces forwards.

Fai once again leapt in his way and started to argue with the other spellcaster. Between the two of them, Yukari and Kurumu were left confused as to where the argument was going.

"Are you following them?" Kurumu asked as the heated arguing continued to get worse.

"Nope" Yukari said as cheerfully as possible. "I've decided that we should just try convincing the other spellcasters. Maybe if we can thin their ranks, Lulu-tan will have to call it off."

Kurumu's eyes lit up at Yukari's plan. Looking back at the little witch she nodded in understanding and rushed off to get to work.

* * *

Gin and Moka caught sight of the army of plants. While they had been running to find the best place to lure the witch, they had not expected to witness what they had.

"So...what do you suggest?" Gin asked after they had backed away from where the plants had been seen.

"We avoid them for now. I don't think Tsukune's sensei's plan will work" Moka answered. "We need to go find the other spellcasters and get let them know about this now."

Gin nodded in agreement as they continued to back away. When they felt they were safe, the duo were about to rush off when the ground beneath them shifted and exploded. The two landed at the feet of Lady Oyakata after the explosion. The witch was maliciously grinning down at them as she watched their eyes.

"You two will do nicely. I could use a couple of strong youkai in my cause" she cackled as she spoke.

Holding an old book above their heads, Moka decided to do the only thing she could in this semi-stunned state and rolled around, tripping the witch. With a scream, the witch collapsed to the ground, the spell that had been keeping the two S-rank youkai down, released. Grabbing Gin's hand, Moka pulled him up and the two began to run. As the screams from the witch seemed to die out, the two were able to momentarily stop and catch their breath.

"Do you think she's following?" Moka asked as she took in a breath.

"I sure hope not" Gin replied. "I'd really hate to be hit by any more of her spells."

Moka gave her agreement as the two stood up and started to run again. Only moments later, they were stopped by the appearance of said witch. The same malicious grin was still on her face as she approached them.

"You've been very naughty, attacking me and then running away" the woman said. "I need to punish you greatly, a precaution to prevent this from happening again."

Moka was startled by the witch's appearance, an event that should have never occurred due to her ability to sense youki. Gin, on the other hand, had braced himself for any attack. Glancing over at the vampiress, he could see that she had recovered, a scowl forming on her face.

"You ready to go?" Gin asked as he cracked his knuckles, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"I think I agree with you this time wolf" Moka said in response. "This woman needs to learn who really needs to be punished."

End Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, a very long chapter for Hitomi no Tsubasa. I'm definitely coming to a close on this arc of the story, so I hope you've enjoyed. Now, there are probably questions pertaining to the glimpses of the future that Tsukune saw, as well as what Mizore is desperate to speak with him about, but those will have to wait until a later chapter (as they are quite important). Now, I know people have seen a strong Tsukune x Ruby slant in this story, and while it is there, it may not always be. I want everyone to just read and enjoy, but I also enjoy a good amount of speculation. Also, this is a very important request, if you see any continuity errors from earlier chapters to my newer ones, I'd like to be told, so that I can fix them. So, I once again hope you enjoyed, please review if it suits your fancy (speculation and constructive criticism are always welcome) and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
